Never felt so low
by The Opal Jade
Summary: Psylock was the one who put the X on her shoulder. But who was that girl? "What s your poison?" Generation X rises from the ashes.
1. Crazy little daisy

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel except the plot. The characters that don t belong to Marvel are mine. 

NOTE: Have fun

Special note: Craft IS mine! 

Don t touch. 

I like her so much.

And if you do

Here s what I ll have to do to you:

The skin that s gonna  peal

The flesh torn

By adamantium claws

The mind raked 

By the talents of Jean Grey

Heart froze

By the one Bobby Drake galore

And many more…..(get the picture?)

Never felt so low 

Chapter one-Crazy little daisy

By Slaya

«Mutation.

It is the key to our evolution.

It has enabled us to evolve from a single cell organism into the dominant species on the planet.

This proces is slow and normaly taking thousands and thousands of years…

But every few hundred millenia evolution leaps forward.»

                            Profesor Charles Xavior

˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜ @ ˜

I have always for my whole life been «just a girl». Always reliable, responsible and the good girl Lewis. Lewis was a nickname. I don t even remember where I got it. See…..

It has taken up so much of the person I am not. 

My real name is Sarah Smith.

How totally suburbian, is it not? 

But no. I can t take that name as my real name. That it is not. 

My real name that I ve grown to hate and love is Craft. Some people think that I m just one of those Lara Croft fans. Croft, Craft. Get it? A difference in one letter only.

But I am not. 

The Craft as the craft in witcraft. Caus that is who I am, that was who I was long before I ever realised that I was a mutant. I was a witch. A wicca if you prefere that name more.

It s all of the same to me. We are being called wiccans now because of the hatred people direct at us when we say the word witch or witcraft. Like it s something bad. Like it s something evil.

I m saying it to you all: it is not.

I remember once…..I was out somwhere in the middle of nowhere (nowhere for me kvalifies as the center of the town with big, noisy and stupid clubs…etc…etc..) with my girls.

Ati, Carlene, Marie and Betsy. Tom, Robbie and Clance were with us that night.

It feels like so long ago. Like a thousand years have passed. And I am just a old wrinkled woman standing in the midle of the fight that I can not face.

Smoked glass…and the moon can not be seen by plain eyes.

We were all sitting on a park bench of somesort. The obnockious Ati was refering to my «perfect» use of english language. How I say can not instead of can t. Or have not instead of haven t. And the curses. I never say curses. Well…at least not then anyway.

I told her to shut up. I never could find comon sence in the girl. 

Then she verbaly asaulted the big white feather that I was always wearing in my black hair. 

She said that it makes me look like a freak, like a vampire or like a strange mutie of somesort.

That was it. She had no right to talk that way about mutants. 

I told her that. I was not going to let her talk that way about inoscent people. 

«You got something for the filthy muties?», Tom asked me.

It looked to me like my friend from childhood changed. I was wrong. He was always this way. I was just too blind to see.

«Will you two shit asses leave her alone?», Betsy stood up for me. 

She always did. 

I was getting sick and tired of it. Staying in somebody s shadow. Leting them to fight the fights I should be handleing myself. 

Will you all just shut da fuck up!, I screamed. 

They all loked at me. Suprised. I was not such a girl. A girl who says curses, drinks and smokes. Fucks in every street corner. They thought that I was not such a girl. 

Just because I had good grades at school. Just because I never did go crazy in front of them. 

What silly reasons to think that. Like i was not human. Like I was not alive. 

And it was true. About the human part.

Sometimes when I was all alone in that «big happy» house of mine…..I took the alcohol from the kitchen and the pantery. 

I would drink, drink and drink till I would feel like dirt and then I would throw up. My head would be combusting of pain. 

The sweetest thing in that moment for me would be to lay in a soft cold bed and lay my body down to sleep. 

But no.

I forced myself to clean up the mess so that no one could figure out what was I doing. 

It is your fault. You are here to blame. You deserve this. You deserve the headache. The hell. You deserve it all. You are so disgusting.

I used to tell things to myself. I believed them to be true.

The rest of my friends were drinking just to show-off. I was drinking because I was one crazy  little daisy. Like from the Skunk Ananaise song. 

Yes. I listen to Skunk Ananaise. 

The funny thing was that my loving parents never found out. Never. They always blaimed my big brother for the missing bottles. And he always blaimed the big sister. She thought that it was one of her boyfriends so she acepted the blaim. 

And no one ever knew. 

No one ever knew that I was secrely cuting my hands drawing myself nearer and nearer to death. No, they could never tell. I was an enigma for them. Unsolved mystery, that is what I am. They did not even know that I loved my trainings more then anything in the world. 

It was not because I was strange or something. It was because I could go and intencionaly hurt myself. And no one would know.

It happens, they would just say. 

Horse back  riding. 

To fly thru the air in high velocity expecting for something to bruise or brake and never quite knowing what will hapen. Yeah. A crazy little daisy. 

That was another of my nicknames. Daisy.

I find it ridickilous and disturbing. I am not a flower. Pretty sure of that. 

That night I  just walked away. They tried to keep me there because the «streets were dark and dangerous». Well now….

They should have thought about that before they drove me to utter madness. 

I was thinking about how am I gonna get drunk tonight. And this man aproached me. Made the nasty things in my stomach twist and twirl. In a bad way.

I imediatly expected for something bad to happen. And it did. 

He was a sadist of somesort. Threathened me with a knife, a big one. Raped me while he choked me with a plastic wire. I always thought I could somehow get out of the situation like that. What to say? I was completley wrong. 

I cried. Like a little baby. And I closed my eyes. Tried to think about something else, tried to think about my stallion Wondergarth. About how I feel on his wings every single day. 

Then I thought how close to death I am right now.

After that I felt nogthing. Never even felt when the guy put something over my face with some liquid on it. It made me go to sleep……

I woke up on a ship. I knew it was a ship because it was rocking. Up and down. Left and right. My insides burning like never before. I wanted to scream but some young girl that was laying in front of me told me to stay quiet.

It was cold. I looked around me, there were many young girls here, all of them were crying now or been crying recently.  My clothes weren t on me. Now I wore some old rags. All that remained on me was my (not beautiful anymore) white feather. All mudy and familiar. A strange feeling here.  

I was not stupid. I knew where I was and where I was going, what happened.

I was kidnaped and sold to someone. This is a slave ship and we re going probably somwhere to south east Europe, Asia or something like that. There will not be roses and candy on this trip. It is better not to expect them. 

I didn t realise everything yet. I was still under the influence of the stuff that made me go to sleep. I was still in shock. 

Then it hit me:

Where am I?

How far away?

What is gonna happen to me?

I wanted to cry.

Then some people went around the whole ship with papers and asked the girls questions. After they would be done, they would stick a number to their shoulder. 

As they came closer I found out what were they asking. 

They were asking about the things that the girls knew to do. Work on computers, languages…etc… A lot of them lied. I could tell. 

Fools. The more things they know, the pricier they are gonna get. And only rich people can afford them then. Rich people have better living conditions then the relatively poor ones. Pure logic. How could they not put two and two together?

I was number two hundred and forty seven. Didn t know there was so many of us here. 

How come in school they always rip us apart with the «no smoking» and the «say no to drugs» posters and information…but they never warn us of things like this?

They should. Because they lie to themself and they lie to us, they lied to me. And I did not see them on the ship with me. 

After the first day we were being taught. I remember that event as one of the most sickest of anything else in the world. It was not the sickest thing I ever saw, but then it was. 

There were about fifty of us in a little room. No where to run. No where to hide.

Some big sailor guy told us a few basic rules. Never speak unless you are spoken to, never do anything to get your master mad and always do whatever he wants. 

A master? I am gonna have a master? Go. I am only thirteen years old ( I was at the time). I do not want to have a monster. 

The other girls felt so too. It could be felt in their sad eyes. I guess that mine looked sad too.

The guy saw it. He knew it was going oto happen. I had a feeling that he has done this a lot of times. 

First he made us hit eachother. Since we did not do a good job, he did it for us. in an hour we were all coughing out blood. I was feeling so sick. And disgusting. I can not believe that I once made this feeling come on my own. 

I truly am a sick little daisy.

Then he raped two girls. One at a time. I was so reliefed it was not me. It was selfish and wrong. But not so wrong. I was thinking only of myself in a dangerous and disgusting situation full of horror and lack of hope. It was natural to care for no one but yourself. 

After a month we arrived. To Cairo in Egypt. 

What damn irony. I have always wanted to go to Cairo. I thought that it is a beautiful town. It truly is. But not the side of it that I have seen. 

I have seen the dark and the screaming deep inside the river black that flows thru the streets, the river colder then the emerald Nile. 

And all I could feel was paralising fear. 

I am just gonna tough it out, I knew that. Endure more then they can throw on me. And they can throw a lot. 

I started practicing witcraft before a year or so. But this was a land that hold the greatest secrets of white and black magic. All it took to get all you want was to master it all.

I tried and I failed. 

I did not have the true desire. I had the despair. That could not work. 

I was put in chains and dressed in skanky oriental clothes to be sold. My face all covered up. Some guy got a hard on me when he removed the veo. 

Sick.

My first «master» or whatever they taught me to call him, was a psyco. I could never fall so low as I did when I served at his home. 

He made me pray along side all of the other slaves, something in a language I did not understand. He beat us every time we said something wrong. 

That is why today I know fluid arabic. 

Not a thing that I am proud of.

From that period of time (about a year)  I have a lot of memories. 

A crucked left wrist. It was broken and it did not heal properly. Scars on my back, look like made with claws. But it were not claws. It was a knife. A sword actually. 

A small scare on the left eyebrow. Do not ask. Pleas, do not. An I am pretty sure that I can not have children anymore. Two very unhygenic abortions in  my thirteenth year. The «do it yourself» type.

And a lot of tiny things…….tiny injuries, tiny little pains. How did I survive? I kept everything to myself, in myself. I never gave a sighn of weakness. 

And that was what he hated in me. I was not liek all the rest. I could handle everything that was being thrown at me. And I could handle it with amasing strength.

How could I know that then……….

It happened.

I was nogthing more than a piece of cloth or a tool, a object of somesort. I had a master who had bought me. I tried to runaway once but ended up so sick and partly cripled for the first three days with a fewer and because I could not work, was denied of food and water. Just the little bit the others managed to torn of their mouthes. 

I was being made into an example.

I was nogthing. I was low, I was dirt. And I knew that I could fall down, so deep down. And never get back up again. I cut my hands again. To prove how I only have the power to make me live or die. 

If not for one thing, it is for the other. Right?

My eyes were dieing. More than before. The warm air and the diseases took the toll  on me. 

No one could believe how could I get better and keep on working in the barn, around the house and in the factory. 

I know now what was happening to me. I was changing, rapidly adapting myself to the hostile enviroment. And it was beautiful.

Naferia, the woman who taught me the black and white arts could not supress her suprise even doe if she prayed for me, casted spells, rituals…..she did not believe that I would get out alive. 

How could I know, how could they know…

At the year of fourteen after almost a year being a slave and studying the arts my mutant powers came up. At first it was just healing. I have noticed it. But never thought that the power was mutant. I thought that it happened because of the craft. The witcraft.

From that point I was getting less water, less food and more work. I was being beaten every single night for a long time with whipes and iron sticks. 

And because of the meditation and the castings I could heal faster, I could laugh in the masters damn face. 

He got really scared of me. The others too. Naferia choose not to teach me anymore. She told me that I am using my gift in vain. That I can not be free. That I must not be free. I must stop using my power that will only grow without stoping.

«Who knows bout the evils you ll unleash to the world girl! You re a slave, stay a slave.»

It was this moment that I understood that she was scared because she was weaker. I came curious. How will my powers grow?

My friend for a long time, the white feather on my black hair showed me a way out. I saw the path and the river with the stolen boat left there by the unknown thiefes. 

I tried to escape again. 

But Naferia alerted everyone about that. That  I am using my powers to escape. And that is wrong. To use powers for something other than for harmless practice. 

She did not alert the master. She alerted the slaves. They came after me. 

Thru rocks at me. Yelled «witch, witch!»

Like Naferia was not a witch herself. Well…what can I say. Double standards. The people who toke care of me when I was sick. Now they turned on me because of my survival.

It was jelaousy. It could be nogthing more. 

They dug a deep hole in the ground. Tied me up and throwed me in there. Then they trown the wood. Not branches. Logs. Big wodden logs. 

And set it on fire. I felt the warm wawe of it. And then I could not breathe anymore. I was so scared. I always was just the thing, not a person, a thing on wich you get all you have inside out. You beat me, you fuck me, you destroy me, you burn me, you kill me.

All I could do was set faith in my deities. And hope. 

But no, I could not do that. I could not have hope. It died in me. A long time before I became a slave.

I am nogthing, I am dirt, I am an object. I was created to be all those things. I do not want those things. They are not me.

I am nobody.

But I am somebody.

And that somebody is was burning in fire then. I could do nogthing. Just stare. 

Then I closed my eyes. Tried to save as much energy that I had. I fell into a deep state of meditation. I was off on the astral plane. I thought that I could never come back. 

But I did. What a suprise. A group of traveling merchands toke me away with them to the sahara desert. My skin was black and pealed. They did not know what color I was. So I feared for my life once again. What will they do when I heal, when they realise that I am white?

I was scared to use magic again. 

But even without it I healed real fast. They saw that I was something special. A great tribute to their kind. The desert people. 

They taught me how to fight, there are ancient arts in Egypt and the Sahara desert that you would not dream of. 

I felt free but only on first sight. Because I was a woman. And as a woman I did not have any rights. I was like a well treated slave. And I forgot all about my powers. I had amnesia for awhile. And there things went all over again. I did not remember my past experiences so I lived thru these ones all over again. It was awful. The sight on things long forgoten and not remembered.

All over again. By the time I got the most of my memorie back, I was being forced to marry the leaders eighteen year old son. To start a new generation of desert people. 

And the guy, I do not remember his name, the names are the things that I wish to forget. So that I can no longer be able to name the crimes. 

To name the evil you must know the evil. And I wish not to know it. 

As a weding engagement gift i got my feather, fully restored. I do not know how did they fix it, but they did. I felt alright after I put it back into its rightful place on my head.

The guy, we better call him boy used to strip me by mear sight. As the rest of them. I felt like they are gonna do something any time when they get the chance. 

I took care of it that it does not appear. Just the fact that those things were done to me a lot of times does not mean that every second time was not a living hell for that matter. 

You just tough it out but it still stays. It refuses to go. 

I did not have anything to do. So I ran far, far away. To Giza. Where the pyramids are. A beautiful place. Heaven on earth. Even the side that I have seen. 

By this time the memory of the power came runing back to me. And I started practicing again. 

And got better and better. 

But I could never make myself to do spells for any personal gain. 

Even if I was at the verge of starvation. 

I stayed alive by picking pockets, stealing. After a while I got picked up by the police. I was sixteen now. They sold me as a slave. The police. A goverment institution! 

They sold me to a man called Lord Richard Newlingmoore. 

And here we go again. 

He was an archeologist. He and his son taught me about the stuff. I did not run away because they were not beating me or doing anything wrong to me. They were not acting as my masters even doe if they bought me and the rest of the slaves. 

But things tend to change. His son, Angelo Ascroft Newlingmoore had this crush on me. I did not understand it. My skin was not scared from the fire but it was white, like a vampires or a evil witches. I was a slave. And I did not deserve love, care or anything. I am all alone. Just another crazy little daisy who thinks she can do something out of herself. 

His fsther was furious with his infatuation so he began to beat me every day. He was strong. And Angelo once got his share from trying to protect me. 

I do not know what came over me. But I decided to stay just because of him. I had a feeling. It was a good feeling. He came to read to me or feed me on the days his father beat me almost to death. And inspite of my healing power it went slow. He came to care for me. And I could always feel his pain. But mine was greater. 

So….it all icked up where it was left. Work, eat, sleep, cough blood. 

I was a fool to believe that Angelo would get out of his fathers skirt and do something, anything. I never let him kiss me. It would hurt me. 

I liked to think that he feels about me more than that. That I am not just a body to him. In a way I was not. But in the other way I was. 

On the day that Lord Richard gave me to two slaves as a reward for their hard work…..that was just it.

Same old, same old. Raped me, I holded out. Told Angelo what kind of a monster his father was and went. I left him on the dusty floor crying. I hope he and his bloody father along with all man on the Earth burn into oblivion and go to hell.

 I found my way to Alexandria. 

Sneaked on a ship that I had no idea about the destination. 

Lots of shit happened on it for the week we were traveling. It went slow. It was old. 

In Albany I boarded another one. Then I got to a town called Split in Croatia. Things were so calm there. Nogthing more than I could handle. Then I traveled to Zagreb, the capital. Lived in front of the cathedral for awhile. The priests forced me to leave. They once found me doing a spell. That shoke their asses, I presume. 

I remember what they said.

«Što to za miloga Boga drago dijete radiš?

Ti nisi na Božjem putu, nisi. Bolje je da odeš. Za sve nas.»

Let me try to translate that. It means 

«What in the name of God are you doing my dear child?

You are not on the Lords path, no. It is better for you to leave. For all of us.»

Yeah, I learned the language. 

I moved along. Sat for the last time on a monument bench along side with one of their famous poets, Matoš. I talked to him like he was real. But he was not. He was just a statue. 

He could not answer back. 

Then I went to Germany, France, Spain, Portugal. Then I wanted to go back to the States.

And I stoped to look at myself. I was a different person now. They must have long forgot about who I am. Who I was. 

It s over now.

I went back to France. So that I could go to Brittain. At least they speak english over there. 

I did not have any papers or anything. But I always managed. Someway, somehow.

Not this time. The police caught me. 

I panicked. And let my power out full blow. Never done that before. 

I just panicked. Deport, deport, deport. I could think only on that. 

Back to the States or to Egypt. I was not sure. 

Did not want it to happen. 

So I killed them. Realised then that I need to keep the power in control. Not to let it slip ever again. 

In Brittain I have met the most amading woman. She did not tell me her real name. Neither did I. Her nickname was Psylock. And she had powers just like me. Different but same in the long run. She taught me how to fight even better and how to use and control my powers without permanently damaging anyone or myself. 

Now I was able to create a sword that would cut thru anything from nogthing. 

Then she kinda got lost. I heard about her losing her eyes in a battle of some sort. And she was a briliant fighter. How could this ever happen?

The last thing she said to me was that the only respectivly safe place in the whole world was New York. Some Xaviers school for the gifted. 

For people like me and her. 

But there is not a place in the world that is safe enough for me. 

But I trusted her as much as I could for a person in my position. So I went there. 

Carefully avoiding to come in a hundred mile radius of Houston. 

So here I am. Just another little crazy daisy. 

I m hidden in the bushes. I am gonna check this place out first before I do anything. 

Before I show myself…..


	2. The Psylock X

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

disclaimer: Marvel the marvelous MARVEL comics. 

Never felt so low

Chapter two-The Psylock X

By The Opal Jade, aka Slaya

I found a better place than the bushes. Up in a well hidden tree. 

The tree was inside of the estate. Very soon dawn came. One like the other. Psylock once intorduced me to a girl named Dawn. She was like us as well. 

She could make pretty lights. With Psylocks help the pretty lights became deadly beams of darkness. It was not a bad thing. Dawn learned to defend herself, finnaly. 

Yeah, Psylock. She gave me the X. The sighn we all beare. Mutants all over the world who were proud on what they were. The sighn that many deny. But I am proud of the fact that I am the X. I am not quite sure why did we choose the letter X as our sighn, but it s quite okay with me. I wear it in the form of a tatoo on my left shoulder that was always naked, I have riped all my shirts on that place. 

Psylock taught me how to love it, enjoy it, live it.

I am so sorry about her. She went away, blind and almost helpless. 

The purple haired beauty. She taught me how to use my feather in combat purposes. I can create a shield with it and defend myself from other mutants that throw what they have at me with it. I can send it back to them. 

I should do that without the feather but I keep hiding behind it. Psylock never took it against me. Even when the mutant known as Mystique almost killed Dawn because I lost my feather and could not protect her the way I should. 

Mystique killed Dawn. 

And I could not do a thing to stop her. Because I was helpless myself. And somwhere deep down maybe I wanted for Dawn to die. So that I could be alone with Psylock, again, just us. 

So I feel ashamed.

Wherever I go…bad things tend to happen. To the places and to the people. With my direct or indirect fault. 

«You are strong. I see it in you. Don t forget…I m a telepath. I know stuff. Just don t let anybody push you around. Take care of yourself.»

Those words meant gold to me.

Suddenly…..a sound of walking around the manor wakes me up from the dream land. 

It was a man. He had something strange on his face, a vizir or something. With red glass. Strange. But I have seen even stranger things then that. 

Soon others came. There were so many of them. They had classes in the building or outside of it, some trained. There power was so great. I got freaked. How could Psylock send me to a place like this? There are so many of them! 

And I could see them as if they were so near to me. I could close my eyes and I could hear what they were saying. I could sence something under the building, a laboratory or something like that. 

I do not know how and I do not know the reason why. 

I just do. I am evolving every step of the way. I was told to develop my powers as much as possible. And I am planing to do that. 

I am not yet sure of all I can do. Psylock used to swear that I am a rising star. 

Just hope she is right. 

The skin on my back started twiching and giving me a burning sensation. That was one of the sighns. One of the sighns that I was being seen and watched. 

Shit. 

This was such a mistake. To come here, so very near. 

Someones big and heary hand grabed me and pulled me down to the ground throwing me on it, not gently. My alarm turned on. Pain. Violence. Not anymore. Not now. 

First, I decided to fake it. It always comes as a suprise to the atacker if his «weak» victim comes to him with full blow. 

-What ya doing here slim?, he asks as he sniffs me. An interesting power. I should try to develop it. It may be a lot of help.

I did not answer anything. I just tried to look helpless. 

So he grabs me by the neck and lifts me up in the air. Now I had trouble breathing properly. I guess this guy punches and asks questions later. 

Okay with me. 

I cut with the act. 

Punched him with my leg in the stomach, just the way that I have been taught. He hits me back. I fall to the ground. But I flip right back up. The pain is short. I heal quickly. 

And it looks like he does too. 

He got these blades up from his fists. Would not wanna fall on them. Why did she send me here? I do not understand. From the way things are going I will not be accepted with wide open arms and brightly colored smiles. 

For the first time I used my shield without the feather. A brake through. I manage to do the most difficult things in situations when my life is at stake. 

I heard someone say «Hey da girl s punchin Wolwies ass!».

It sounded pretty cajun. 

And suddenly from out of nowhere someone fires a blast of somesort. Directed at me. The guy they called Wolwie stands back and let s me take the hit. 

I pulled my feather out and drained the power from the ice-blast. So I pointed the sharp end of the feather to the direction from where the blast came. 

It went straight for the heart of the boy that tried to hurt me. A boy. Not a man. And he looked scared, just like me. He did not look like a threat. Like the Wolwie guy. 

So I stoped it. He left out a deep sight. I ducked just in time to avoid yet another attack from the wolf-guy. We kept the fight on. He had animal instincts and because of them he could fight better then anyone I have ever met, except for Psylock and few others. 

But the animal instincts…..I had them too. 

Then I was surrounded by a block of ice. It closed me into something. I could close my eyes and see how the guy with the red visires restrained the wolf guy along with a big blue guy and a red haired woman. He called them Cyk and Beast. I could not catch the womans name. 

Then everything went black. 


	3. Introduction 101

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

disclaimer: Craft is mine. Everything else belongs to Marvel. 

The song belongs to Depeche mode (I think)

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

Never felt so low

Chapter three-Intorduction 101

By The Opal Jade aka Slaya

I am waking up. Kinda freaked about what am I gonna see or what is going to be done to me when I do but….here it goes. 

My eyes open as light comes to them. I feel….I feel….

Restraints. It is an easy problem to manage. I just recited a small spell and broke them apart and off. A voice of somesort came to my head. A telepath. 

-Relax. You re not gonna be harmed here. 

-Where am I?

-In doctor Charles Xaviors school for the gifted.

-And you are doctor Jean Grey, right?

-Yes I am. So…there seems to be a little telepath in you.

-Yeah.

I felt comfortable while speaking to her in my mind. She was not a risk. She was good, and wanted to help. I could feel it. But she was worried. About me.

She wanted to know how did little ol seventeen years old me get here on her own. She was also worried about the tatoo and some of the scars that were visible. 

She has no idea. And I am kinda reading her mind, she knows it and she allowed it. 

I could learn a lot from these people. They are strong.

-How did you get here?

-I do not know. Before she left me, Psylock told me to go here. I was just checking it out. I did not want to hurt anybody.

It is for the best when I am playing a goodie-too-shoes like this. 

-It s okay, we realise that. What is your name?

-Why would  you not check it out yourself?

-I don t do things that way. I m sorry.

Where were you born?

-Why do you ask?

-Your accent has a little british spirit in it.

-No. Just lived there for a while.

-With Psylock?

-Yeah. Do you know her?

-Yes, we all know her. 

You re not completley sure about what it is that we do here.

-No, I am not. 

-This is a school. For gifted students. Like for example you. And me. Or anybody else here.

The  thought that they would let me stay was so good, but I did not want to take my cover off so soon… so I faked a little.

-And you wanna put me in the school?

-Yes. 

-But I stoped going to school when I was thirteen. 

She did not ask why. She just nodded. Her red hair glissened with light that reflected. 

-And you can live here at the manor as the rest of us do. 

Would you like that?

Would I like it. Would I like for the pain to stop. Yes. Sure I would. But all this seems too good to be true. 

I told her that.

-It s too good to be true.

-What is? This place. Believe me…it s real. And not so good sometimes. We have our dark moments too. Everyone does. But we get out of it together.

Now, you re underaged. You have two choices. You can go to a foster home or something or you can stay here. 

-I can take care of myself.

-I believe you. But it s better for you to stay here. No one will force you, but we would love to have you here.

-Maybe.

She bites her lip, like she is thinking about something important.

-You don t have any injuries, you re free to go. But first you have to meet doctor Charles Xavier. 

-I do not want to stay. 

-You ll just talk. Profesor Charles Xavier is the most powerful telepath in the world. He will help you. He once helped Psylock too. When she had to learn how to control her powers. 

-He did?

-Yes he did. Qurious?

Ofcourse I was curious. A man that taught Psylock. And she taught me. The most powerful telepath on the planet. I must see him. And I must do this now. 

-Take me to him. I wanna meet him. 

Jean smiled. Like she was now sure that I will stay. It is a really beautiful thought. Beautiful. Not many things are beautiful in my life. 

Soon I found myself in his office. 

We comunicated telepathicly, just like with doctor Grey. He let me into his mind. I do not know anyone who would do a thing like that. Show trust like that. 

-Can I stay here?, I suddenly asked being afraid that they will not let me in if I do not ask for being recieved right now, this very second. 

-Offcourse you can. Any time you want.

-Now. 

«The girl has been alone for too long.», I caught a glimpse of his thoughts. He forgot all about it. He seemed upset by it.

-I apologize. I didn t mean anything…

-It is okay. It is a good point made. 

-Jean will show you to your room. 

-Right now?

-Yes, now. 

-But my bag is still outside. I have to go get it.

-Where is it? I ll have someone to get it for you. 

-Underneath the big rock by the door.

Just my clothes. And stuff.

-Jean do you mind to take care of that. I ll do it if it s to much of a bother.

-No, apsolutley not. I ll ask Bobby or somebody else to fech it while we go to the girls  dorm house. 

-Okay., then he turns to me, -Are you gonna be okay…a…?

-Craft. My name is Craft. 

-Are you gonna be okay Craft?

-You must know that you can come to me, the profesor or anybody else if you have problems.

-Thank you but it will not be necessary. I can take care of myself.

-And you do realise that you ll have to attend classes?

-But….

-Yes I know that you left school when you were only thirteen but we can take care of that. 

Now is there anything thatyou want to know that you forgot to ask?

-What about that Wolwie guy?

-Wolwerine?, Jean asked,-He didn t want to hurt you. He was just acting like…

-Logan.

-Yeah. Like Logan. 

-Don t worry Craft. He was holding back. 

-And that should make me feel better.

-I ll talk to him.

-Thank you Jean. 

She turns to me while I say goodbye to the profesor. His face begins to fall darker as we leave the room. As he knew something that we did not. 

I guess that everyone had classes or something. Because there was no one on the hallways where we were walking. Or maybe Jean just took me trough the part of the manor where no one was. 

«Can you feel a little love?

Can you feel a little love?

Dream on.

Dream on.»

It was coming from one of the rooms. I knew the song. Depeche mode. 

-Here is your room, she points into a normal looking room on our left,-you ll be sharing it with two girls. Kitty and Rogue. I think that you ll fit right in. 

This is Kitty s bed and that one is Rogue s. The one by the window is yours. You can change beds if you don t feel comfortable there.

-No, no. I am okay. 

-Good. A boy called Bobby will come here in a few minutes with your bag. By that time feel free to look around, just don t get lost. Or do you want me to stay?

She was so funny trying to please my every need. I just smiled.

-No. I am just fine. I can…

-Yes, I ve heard it. You can take care of yourself. 

I m sure you can. Bye then. See you later.

-Bye.

I layed down on my new bed. Closed my eyes. Jean was still here somewhere. I can smell her. Just like the Wolwie guy. But not as good. 

She was waiting for something. 

I got up so that I can look around the room. There were many posters on the walls. Some yukkie looking guys and a few whore-like girls. An interesting taste in music and movies. 

A big table, big enough for three people to work on it was filled up with crap so it looked like it was not enough, not even for one person. 

I looked in the closets, I was not snuffing around, I was just looking what my new roomaites liked, weared…stuff like that. 

Then I closed the closet door and looked out trough the window. It was a beautiful view out there. A stable with horses. A lake and a forest. Caves in the forest. I could not see them with my bear eye but I kinda knew that they were there. 

Someone knocked. Whoever it was……he did not knew that Jean was somewhere around. Still waiting for something. 

-Come in, i said not even turning around. 

Someone came in, I could see his reflection in the window.

It was the guy who trapped me in ice. I turned around.

-Who are you?

He seemed pretty suprised. But he did not let it out for me to see.

-I m Iceman. That s what they call me. Bobby to friends. 

You can call me Bobby. I wouldn t mind. 

I brought you your bag. Jean asked me to.

He put the bag on the floor. 

-But she was with me all the time and….oh.

It was still hard for me to be aweare of the fact that I and Psylock are not the only creatures that can do that.

-I know, he smiled, pretty confusing. It s gonna be fine. 

Look….sorry about……the thing before….

-When you tried to kill me or maybe show off with your ice powers?

-I didn t mean to do that. I just saw you kicking Wolwies ass so I didn t think.

-Exactly. You did not think. 

-Are you from England?

-No, I am from the states.

-You sound England. What s your name?

-What it is to you?

-I m just qurious.

-And what should I do with that?

-Nogthing. I just presumed…..

-You just presumed that I will be happy as hell to be here and scream from the top of my lungs or something like that.

-Well aren t you happy to be here?

-I am not too thrilled. But it is a big beautiful mansion where I can train to get more powerful. What more could I ask?

-You do more here than just training. You re safe here.

-I could be safe anywhere. 

-How could you say that? We re mutants.

-Psylock trained me well. Nogthing can get near me. 

-Psylock trained you?!?

-Yeah. So?

-Nogthing. She had the same atitude when she first came here.

-And she left when she came to be powerful enough.

-So what s your name?

This guy just was not planing on quiting. He was so boring at first but now he was getting kinda funny. I was not going to show that. 

So I turned around to cover the faint smile. He did not notice it. 

-What do you want with my name? To know the name of the person you almost killed?

-It could never happen. I control it.

-So did I. I controled my powers but when I panicked when I was under the danger of being deported, I killed a couple of cops. And I thought that I could control it. 

This will surely scare him. I should get him out of here. Fast.

-My name is Sarah.

-Don t you have a real name? An X name?

-What is a X name?

-You don t know? But you have the X on your back. 

-Offcourse I know what it is. My name is Sarah. 

I was not going to reveal my real name to him. 

-Okay then. Bye. See you later, tomorow or whenever. 

I did not say bye to him. Are all of them this noisy? I think that they are going to empty out my brain. No wonder that Psylock decided to go. 

I went back to the amusing staring out the window rotinue. 

After an hour Jean came in.

-Do you want to go there?

-Sure.

-I can teach you how to ride if you want. But it s gonna take more than just a few lessons. 

-I already know how to ride. 

-Oh. Then we ll have even more fun. 

The woods are beautiful. Me and Jean were flying on the magical wings of Storm and Thunder. Storm was completley white and got the name from this Ororo chick. Thunder got the name from a guy called Thunderbolt. 

The night came so quickly. 

I felr like I was in some other world, greater than this poor patetic one. 

We went back. Jean got me towels and everything I needed to take a shower. I sneaked back into the room while Jean opened the door telekineticly for me so that they would not wake up Kitty and Rogue who were asleep. 

It is saturday tomorow so I will not have to go to school yet. I will just get to know everybody and everything. 

Who knows? Maybe this all will work out after all. 

I carefully watched the girls. The redhead Rogue must not touch a living human being. She drains power but she can not control it. The other one, Kitty can walk trough walls. 

I should try to imitate that power. It may take time but it will be well worth it. 

I did not take my feather off. I was doing everything with it. 

Even sleeping……feeling safe in the dark.

A definite new one to me. 


	4. Stay away

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

disclaimer: MARVEL comics.

How you remind me belongs to Nickelback (one of the greatest bands ever!)

A/N: Thanks to bunnywabbit567:), China gurl, Emerald, Lackie and Claude. 

What can I say? Love to have a public.

Never felt so low

Chapter four-Stay away

By The Opal Jade aka Slaya

«And this is how you remind me on what I really am

this is how you remind me….»

A very loud Nickelback song along with a lot of yelling and screaming and laughing wakes my painful body up. At first I panic, what in hells name is this?

Then I remember. The school. Wow.

I am going to a school.

I remember profesor Xavier, doctor Jean Grey, Wolwerine, that guy called Bobby or Iceman or whatever. And my roomaites. Kitty and Rogue whose voices I could hear right now. 

I thnk I overslepped breakfeast. 

It feels so good in the bed. I do not want to get up. What am I gonna say to the two girls that I do not know nogthing about. 

In about five minutes they leave the room. I use the chance.

Get out of my bed. Turn off the loud music. I like Nickelback but not so early in the morning. Afternoon. I meant to say afternoon. 

What am I gonna wear tonight?

I love to have my clothes  saying something about me. Like about my atitude. People then tend **not** to try the comunication process. 

I calm my hair with a brush that had a sticker on. It said «Rogue». 

Hope she will not mind. Then I washed my teeth. 

What to wear?

I really need to show what i am about. The sooner I do that the less will people try to barge in like that Bobby guy. 

I got my purple knee-lenght boots out of the bag. The heel was broken because of the rock they werre under. Nogthing that a little simple spell could not do. 

Now I use my magic more and more for «selfish» purposes. I do **not** care. 

Pants or a skirt?

Military trousers? Yeah. That is a good choice. I can stuff them in the boots. It will look cool.

Wait a minute…..

What am I trying to do? Impress them? 

No, I would not……would I?

Okay now….really do **not** care.

What shirt to wear?

God I sound like a tipycall whiny brat! Maybe it is better that way. I am not obligated to think about my survival. I can finally feel like a real kid. 

Who am I kiding. I see already that this place is great. 

A safe house for the freaks we mutants and wiccas are. 

Psylock once gave me the shirt in my hand. A purple one, matches with the boots. I usually always wear black. But this day seems to be a exeption. 

I look out the window. A bunch of kids outside playing and horsing around. 

Okay now….how do i look?

Like a piece of fucking shit.

O thank you so much my concience. You made me feel tingles inside. 

Real pretty. I was buttoning the shirt. «Real pretty.», a voice from the past had a trouble of letting me go. I have send it away the second it appeared. 

I must show it who the master is here. 

And that is me. I am in charge now. 

I quietly sneaked out of the room. I passed the big room where a lot of them were. They did not seem to notice me. Exepct for Jean. She pretended not to but she did. 

She wants to give me some air. I respect that. 

I will not have any problems from her. I can see it now. 

Then as I came out I realised how many of them really are here. Scary. 

I stood in the shades. And watched them. 

They were playing games or just sitting and laughing. I remember when i still did that. 

I kept on moving in the shades. I am not planing to make the first step to aproach them.  It is gonna have to be their call. 

Then I bumped into someone else in the shade. A black haired girl with white skin and a big black dot on her left eye. 

-You re new.

It was not a question. She just said it like it was something she just invented or something. 

-Yeah. I am.

-So what do you think about the rest of these dipshits around here.

-I am pretty much not amused. 

-Likewise.

I m Domino.

-I am Craft. 

-You british or somtin?

-No. Just lived there for a year. Maybe less. Maybe more. I kinda do not remember. 

-So what were you doing there?

-Training. 

-Psylock? And the Dawn girl….

-Yes. How did you know?

She did not use any telepathic power on me, I would at least sence it. 

-Let s just call it a lucky guess. 

-Okay. A lucky guess. 

Then the thought hit me.

-Is that your power? Luck.

-Good guess. And you are telepathic, can fight as well as Psylock, enhanced sences…etc…etc…

-Yeah. So whatever you say, the first thing that comes from your head is the right thing. Right?

-Aha.

-Your grades must be so high.

She laughed. 

-Well it s nice. To be able to get away from the past. And this place is nogthing more than a  peaceful training ground where we can evolve in peace. But it helps you forget.

-The bad things? 

-Yeah.

-You can read my mind. Just think about it and get the first words that come to your head.

-I don t like to do that.

-Understandable.

-Logical. You can t go on spending luck like it s unlimited. It just doesn t work that way. One day it will ware off. I m sure.

-Completley sure?

-Yeah. A hundred percent. 

Look I godda go now. We ll see eachother later, right?

-Sure. 

She left without saying bye. People here tend to do that. Well….up until now I was the only one. But hey! There is another one. Guess I am not as alone like I thought. 

I saw Kitty and Rogue. They were with the Bobby-ice guy and two more. 

One had flaming red eyes and red hair. The other……he was so….I do not know….interesting. he had a mask on his face. He was glowing a little bit. I could notice it even here in the sunlight. He did not have any lungs or a heart. I knew this because I could see it. Everything on the front side of his chest, neck and the lower part of his jaw looked like it was blown off. He must have been strong, real strong when he founded out about his power. 

He looks strong right now. He has green X-es on his black gloves. 

And he is a telepath. He turned around and looked straight to me. I just pretended to be sitting on the ground and looking somwhere, anywhere. 

But never the less he noticed.

-You re Kitty and Rogues new roomaite?

He asked me. I did not answer. I was pretending like I did not know what was going on. 

He did not try to ask me anything then. 

I went to the stables. It was all empty and peaceful. I came to Storm and brushed  her white fur. It felt like soft fur. I could drown in it. 

Then there came a smell. That I knew. It was that Wolwie guy. I pretended not to know that he is here. 

He started walking loudly towards me. He had no intention of hurting me or scaring me.

-Hey kid!

I turned around. Did not answer a thing.

-Look there…..I didn know bout what you wanted to do here yesterday so i acted a little rapid. Key Rookie?

He looked funny. It was obvious that this was an apology but he tried not to show it like that. He really listens to Jean. 

I just wanted to get him as farther away from me as possible. I wanted Domino to be here. I have a feeling that she would push all his buttons and got away with it too. 

-Fine. No prob.

No prob? What am I? A damn soldier or something?

Wolwie just groaned animal like a bit. And went off. A young asian girl in a yellow coat (in the hot sun) came to him. He called her Jubilee. 

What a strange name. 

After a while I sat on a bench. This was o so fun. 

Everybody were over there and laughing, having fun. I do not think that they would not accept me if I go and show myself to them. But then again-who asures me that. 

And I am so stuborn. If they want me to spend time with them….they will just have to draw themself here. 

The sun was hot. And I fell asleep. Woke up a little bit later. Storm must have jumped over the fence. Caus now she is laying beside me, leaning on me. She was sleeping. Forced a smile away from me.

What if I could really be happy here?

Shit! I just realised. This shirt is not torn on the back of my left shoulder. My tatoo is in the dark. Nogthing that a little pocket knife could not take care of. 

I wonder what the disciplinary mesaures would be for me if someone caught me with it. Like Jean, the profesor or someone else.

Why should I not find out?

An interesting idea. 

-Dere you go. You really ar one of us.

You got  de right tings in de pretty little head of yours. 

The red guy told me with a cajun accent. I did not have to look back to know that Bobby and the telepath were with him. He was not a telepath himself. The guy with the gloves was. That was how they knew what was I thinking. 

It was kinda wrong. To read my mind like that. 

I got myself up despite Storms weight on me. I turned around and I waited till then to ask them what were they doing here.

The cajun guy snitches a bit. Asshool. No. Asshools-plural.

-I am Gambit but you cher can call me Remy. It not de priviledge dat a lot of girls get, you know. 

I looked at him from head to toe. What in the name of the ninth circle of hell does he think he is? It is for the best to deal with him the same way he was dealing with me. Cocky.

-The only thing that I will call you is a word that is not for the public to hear. 

-Auuuu….burn!-Bobby snaped like a psyco. 

The other guy was laughing. Not actually laughing (his neck is blown off) but telepathicly laughing. 

I could not help myself. So I did something that I managed to do only once till now. I send a little wawe of pulsing energy down the conection. In his direction. 

It kinda hurt him. A little. 

Atleast I made him say sorry. 

Bobby caught me of guard when he put his hand on my back. I recognised that touch and managed to tie it together with bad things from my past. 

So I used one of the low kicks that Psylock taught me. It was not a thinnk-a-lot thing. It was instinct. 

Then this Gambit guy tried to aproach me. I do not think he wanted to hurt me. 

But enough really is enough. 

I pulled out the sword and almost cut his head off.

-Hey, hey chere. Remy don wanna hurt you!

-God! That is hurting. Where did you learn to do that? Over at the institute for the unessecary brutal violence?

-It is not your thing where I learned it. 

-De sword looks a lot like de one Psylock uses. 

-Yeah, I know. 

-Look chere, we just wanted to get you to come over dere so dat you get aquanted wit de lot of us.

-I do not consider that a problem. Just leave me alone.

-Fine. Be dat way chere.

They all picked themselfs up. And they went back to Rogue and Kitty. 

They probably were talking about what kind of a psyco bitch I was. Not a problem.


	5. Train Now

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

disclaimer: As always marvel the marvelous Marvel.

A/N: Thanks to bunnywabbit567:) who is beggining to look at me under a microskope and is one of those people always hangin on fanfiction.net and…etc…etc….

I send a lot of  kisses to her sick little kitty who she simply calls miss kitty. 

Never felt so low

Chapter five-Train. Now. 

By The Opal Jade aka Slaya

I fell back to the pile of dirt on wich Storm was sleeping. She woke up but did not get scared by the light show  I made with the sword. 

I just wanted to be alone. But quriosity could not leave me alone. So I easdroped on them. Bobby and the others. I could catch every single word. 

It was like wireing your sences up to the maximum level. You feel a rush. Like there is something out there that is gonna pop every second now. You can hear everything clearer, see it sharper, feel it more roughly than ever before and you could smell it on miles and miles away. Everything becomes a threat. 

Everything becomes so exciting. 

Somwhere in the distance people were training. Jean, Wolwerine and the others. Now in this state I can catch their names. Cyclops, Storm, Emma and Blink. 

I went there. They were fighting and defending each other. For the stronger blows they used robot dummies. 

They stoped when they spoted me. 

-Can I join you?

-Sweetie no, it s too dangerous. Why don t you go back and hang out with the others. 

-Yeah rookie. This is no place for you. 

-But I wanna learn.

-There s a time and place for that., the black woman with white hair said., Now just go, there are many interesting students back there. You will get your training time, we promise. But not with us in this mode.

-I believe that Rogue and Kitty will introduce you to Bobby, Remy and Chamber.

-Well….there is a slight problem in that department.

-What is it?, Jean got worried.

I was almost proud on what I am gonna say.

-I already met them. On my own.

-Well that s great. Isn t it?

-Well…Gambit called me something in a language that I do not understand despite the time that I have spent in France, Bobby acted like a cocky idiot and Chamber telepatichly laughed at me.

There was a faint smile on everyones lips. 

-They re like that always. Don t take it so personal.

-Yeah but…..

-But what….., Jean s voice got the worried like hell coloration again.

-I hit Bobby and I almost cut Gambits head off with the sword. 

-What sword?, the woman called Blink asked.

I showed them.

-But that looks just like the….

-Yes, Psylock trained her. 

Well I m sure that you didn t mean to do that. It s okay.

-Well….it was kinda intencional.

She gave me a **look**. 

-But they acted like a bunch of hormon drived idiots! 

They thought like they were at the top of the ninth hell world. 

Where can I train? Now. Please. 

Blink got to me.

-I ll take you to the danger room. Come on.

-What is that?

-A room where you train.

-Oh. Okay. Wanna race to it?

-My name is Blink. Who do you think is faster from the two of us. You or me?

-I would be taking out a wild card by saying you. 

-Bingo. The winner gets a barbie fantasy car and the house on the Spanish riviera. Plus! A very special weekend in Charles Xaviers school for the gifted, an exciting training in the room proudly called the danger room. Happy with the reward?

-O yes, very. 


	6. To satiate the need for sleep after a ni...

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

disclaimer: Marvel comics.

Never felt so low

Chapter six-To satiate the need for sleep (after a night out on the town)

By The Opal Jade aka Slaya

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sooooooooo tired. Blink had the power of super speed. But so quick. She stood behind her name. I am dead tired in my bed. I got some light wounds from the robot blades. 

I really learned a lot. Blink did not treat me like a kid. 

She saw how powerful I was. Finnaly. Someone realised. I was looking at my new books. It was decided that I go to the softmore classes. Not a biggy. I will eventualy manage. 

A paper slides down the floor and underneath my door. 

I pick it up.

It says:

«Come behind the stables at midnight tonight. We re gon have a good time.

                                                                          D.»

It was Domino. I really got caught with her. She is okay. I can not wait. It is night already. Everybody is somwhere else. I fell asleep. 

That way I will avoid anybody who wants to get aquianted (I doubt it, but…) and have lots of energy for tonight. 

Shit! 

I just realised. I did not have a bite to eat since morning. 

I have to eat. 

I found some chesee and eggs in the kitchen. And the secret stashes of alcohol. Went back to bed. Said good night to Kitty and Rogue who were there. 

-The girl trained with Blink in the danger room on one of the big levels

-Wow. That s really something.

-Yeah, don t I know it. 

Those were the words that i last heard from the two of them. Silent, they were watching not to wake me up. They were admireing me. So unreal. 

In a couple hours I was sneaking out. Domino was already behind the barn. 

-Hey there.

-Hey. What s your poison?

-Pain and blood when you are aready asking. What is yours?

-Smokes, stupid gorgeus men and anything with alcohol. I m thinking…

you discovered the alcohol stashes, right?

-Aha.

-And it took you just one field trip to the kitchen. Congrats! You re one of the best.

You can feel real proud.

The sky was full of stars. It was such a beautiful night. It would be such a shame to miss the opportunity.

-So…are we gonna go somewhere or stay here the whole night?

-What makes you think that we re not gonna stay here all night?

I just look at her and blink a couple of times comedian like.

-Just have a feeling.

-Well…deary. Youre in grave luck, I must say. Caus we re going to explore the darkest, deepest hellholes of NY city. On the dangerous side of this part of town offcourse.

-I am so in. 

-You like having fun, right?

-Just never got it enough.

It was damp. Too damp. A whole bunch of guys looking at me and Domino with lust in their eyes. In this part of town I really think that we are the type of women that they have not seen in a long, long time. 

It was the bottom of the bottom. And it was fun. 

Domino was just telling me about the last Halloween that they had. Chamber went trick or treating around a few houses and scared the shit out of people everywhere. 

Kitty was phasing trough walls instead of knocking.

Jubilee made fireworks foe little kidies while Tian (who has the power of self replicating in different versions) went to the local disco along with his five «brothers». 

I kinda really did die. 

Those were the reasons that Halloween is practicaly banned this year. And Cyclops aka Scott Summers was responcible for that.

-The pole up his ass is the only fucking thing that s holding his spineless spine up in place. 

He s the teacher that we all hate and despize. 

-How very interesting.

A guy came up to us with his friend. They were trying to pick us up. But the patetic atempt only made us laugh.

-So…what s your poison?

-Well what s yours sweet cheeks?

-Booze, street fights an her.

 She shows me. I make a cute little smile as Domino grabs my hand in a way that ordinary friends do not. 

The guys back off like they saw the spawn of satan. Pretty cute. 

We had crashes with idiots the whole night. 

And then we got into the fight. So totally fucking great! I got a fewe bruises, Domino not even as much. 

She grabed my hand to pull me out the second that the whole bar got  into the fight and forgot all about us. 

-It s not interesting when the fuckasses don t look at you and only you. 

-So this is a public display.

-Don t pull Freud shit on me. You did it too. You can t say anything. I officially forbid it. 

-And what is gonna happen when you loose your luck?

-What?

-You said that it was going to happen one day. How will you deal with it?

-You re one qurious little piece of black and white, aren t you?

-Why yes fair lady Domino of the kingdom Dominia. I am quite a curious little peak.

-I didn t call you that.

-Then what did you call me?

-A curious little piece of black and white. O! This is pure alc spilling out. 

-Yeah. I know. 

-Do you wanna know where we re going?

-Into a nuder fight?

-No. Well…you never know but for now…..I have a special place. 

-O do tell fair lady Domino…

-You re really anoying with the brit accent and so on…

-….empress of fair Dominia.

-….you re really starting to piss me off….you know….

-…the most fairest and beautiful….

-…the whole brit fair and kindom thing, it s just….

-…empress of them all, in all of the kindom of the Dominant republic of Dominia!

-…so fucking full of shit!

We started laughing. It has been a long time. A real long time. 

She took me to a strip joint! She was talking about it like it was some deeply philosofical place under the stars.

We were drunk and pretended to be dancers, so we got horny old and sweathy men giving us money for lap dances. 

We told them where to go (and the fools went without us), so we got away with the money. And we bought….guess what?

Alcohol offcourse. Now we have our own little secret stash hidden behind the barn. No living person alive could find it there burried under a pile of dirt. 

Dawn was rising and singing the new song of reneviewed life as we were sneaking into the manor just as we sneaked out. And no one knew about it. 

Caus Domino had luck on her side. And since I was with her….it rubbed off too. 

The room is cold. Kitty is sneazing in her sleep. I feel more and more like home. If this can be a home. 

The light is crawling on knees inside. It looks like the heavens knocking on the manors door. 

The girls start to wake up. They slept all night. And they were so rested. 

My eyes were burning, wanting to be closed. So that they do not need to look at anything anymore. So that they, I can fall asleep. And sleep, sleep, sleep.

Sleep….


	7. Because of the burning

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

distribution: talk to me first

disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-men. I wish I would. 

A/N: To bunnywabbit567:) (let s just call her b.wabbit from now on):

I apreciate the constant e-mailing but give it a rest a bit. Yesterday night I have spent an hour on answering you instead of writing. 

P. S. 

The chocolate wabbits are sweeter than the banana ones (she ll get it, I m sure).

Never felt so low

Chapter seven –Because of the burning

by The Opal Jade aka Slaya

I was runing. I do not know where or how or anything. Someone was chasing me. My master perhaps? Or Dawnies limp little dead body?

I had nightmares like that too. Scary. Mesmorising. 

I woke up when I kinda jumped of my bed and slam dunked the floor. 

-O shit.

O shit. My first words of the bran new day. 

My head was exploding, muscles aking…..I was a total wreck. 

-Morning there sugah.

A sweet sounding southern accent says. 

I turn my head in the direction from where the sound was coming from. 

-Ha?

-I said mornin sugah.

-O. Morning. 

I turned over on my back. 

-You weren t in your bed tonight, right?

Kitty asks. I remember how the two of them were amazed that Blink took me training with her in the danger room. 

-No. No I was not. 

-So where were you?

-Out. 

-So that s where the bruises came from. 

I m Kitty. 

-An I m Rogue. 

-And I am all fucked up. 

I said while resting my head on the bed. 

-Look honey….we re sorry bout yesterday.

-About what?

-Well you know….

-I am drawing a complete blank on this one. 

-Bobby and the co workers of the Xaviers bad manors course.

-O…them.

-We should come to you ourselfs but….

-Gambit wanted to as always offcourse impress Rogue.

-Kitty stop it! He want s to impress everybody.

-Yeah but he s in love with just you.

Kitty glared while Rogue went all red and frouned a bit. Then she remembers something. 

-There was a nuder check up tonight.

-A what?

-A check up. It s mister Summers way to get on our nerves. If he doesn t find somebody in his bed he goes out and looks for him or her like a stupid ass southern bell. 

Shit.

-What did he do when I was not here.?

-He didn t notice. We put pillows under the covers and a wig on top of the whole thing. 

-Thanks. 

-You re welcome sugah.

-You din t tell us your name yet. 

-Well didn t the cocky squad already inform you? Sarah. It is Sarah. 

-Yeah but now you re one of us, right Rogue?

-Right.

-An you have to have a X name. Like I m Shadowcat.

-But no one calls you like that.

-That isn t the point.

-And I m Rogue, real name is Marie. 

-I already have a X name. Craft. 

-Why Craft. 

-Witcraft. I practice it. 

-Wow.

-Kitty shut that hole that stayed open. Ain t nogthing wrong if she s in the thing she is.

I laugh. 

-Is there sometin I said honey?

-No. Just laughing. 

-Hey…hey wait!

Kitty sudenlly gets out of the comatosed state. 

-Are you going with us? 

-Going to do what? 

-Sneak out. Halloween. And mr. Summers has cancelled it. He didn t let us to have a party or to go trick or treating. He said that we can trick or treat in the dorm.

-Little red flaming vizir eye prick.

-Rogue?!

-Wha? It s true isn it?

-Sorry girls but I already have plans. 

-But why? We won t get in any trouble, Emma, Jean and Blink said that they re gonna cover for us and everybody s cooming. Come on sugah. You ll get to know us.

-Sorry.

-But me and Rogue are going along with Jubilee, Bobby, Remy, Jonathan…

-Who is Jonathan?

-Chamber.

-Aha.

-…and and Kelly, Stewart, John and many others!

-Kitty, honey….you re startin to sound like a comercial out of a bad movie. 

Then they focus their atencion at me again. 

-Please come with us. What are you gonna do? Sit here in the dark alone?

-I did not say that. I said that I already have plans.

-What plans?

-With this Domino girl.

-Domino? She likes to get into bar fights.

-Yeah? Well so do I, thank you very much.

-Wow.

-Kitty if you don t stop with the wow I think that I m gonna blow my little red head off.

-I d like to see that. 

-O would you?!?

I stand up and start taking my shirt off. I was gonna head for breakfast. 

Evrything stands still. A sudden silence rips trough me. My scars. They could see only the ones on the upper part of my body. 

They saw the tatoo. And the weird looking left wrist. Stripes across my back. I bet they were looking awful. A knife wound on my stomach. I had my bra on so they could not see the knife cuts there. 

It all seemed ten times biger and scarier then it really was. It was because of my white complection. Because of the burning.

-Where d you get those sugah?

-Long story. Godda run. 

-Where to?

-Even if I am a mutant and a wiccan I still have to eat. Remember? To be able to I do not know…a…live by any chance? 

-Okay. You go there. Bye now.

-Bye. 

They were gonna have a little talk about picking on me with the cocky team. Yey team!

Thank the godess that I will get a brake from them. And I will not have to kill anybody for that peace. Yey me. 

I felt better after some breakfast. I did not realise till now that I can not hold a fork properly because of the wrist. It was a long time ago. With my first master. 

He wanted to show his son how to beat a slave. First he whiped me, then threw rocks at me. 

Then they both tide me up. And broke all the fingers on my left hand, one by one. They atleast healed properly. 

The masters son then took things a little too far. He stomped my wrist, over and over again. Until there was nogthing left but a shapeless mass of skin, little meat and dust that once used to be firm bone. 

I would be lieing to myself when I would say that I do not miss the beautiful desert. This much of green…hurts my eyes. 

I miss the snakes, camels and the beautiful esert horses. Strong, stronger than these ones. I miss the way I felt when I escaped. Alive, free. 

Freedom. Something that I never really did have, one way or another. Back home I used to be comanded by parents, friens and society about what to do, how to act. Then I had to hide because of the practicing of the arts. Then I was kidnapped because I was so stuborn. And the best or the worst thing, maybe the thing with most irony was the fact that I do not regret it. Not a thing. 

It made me feel like I can survive anything. There is nogthing out there that I can not do. I have the power in me. In every way. 

I was free. From slavery.

But now the older mutants herre treat me like I am a kid, like I did not fight side to side with Psylock, Dawn and Angel. They think I am just a child. 

I grew up a long time ago. 

It is not that long. But it seems like a path thousands miles long. 

-What s your poison?

Domino asks behind me. 

-Desert, freedom and snakes. 

-Yiykes. Must be in a fight mode mood, right?

-No. Not really. Just memory fucking lane. 

What s your poison?

-Right now I have to say……weed, Linkin Park and the anticipation for tonight.

-Where are we going? Because we may run into Kitty, Rogue and the cocky team.

-The cocky what?

-Bobby, Gambit and Chamber.

-Aha. Well…in that case we ll just have to show the little kidies what real fun is.

-Yey for that.

I see Blink coming up to us. 

-Hey Craft, Domino.

-What s your poison?

-Hey. 

-Do you two wanna go train with me in the danger room.

-Sure.

-A interesting poison indeed. 

The whole world is a poison, you know that? 

The danger room. This time Blink used some other program. It was a dark forest. Night and mist twining themselfes all around. We all split up. The computer told me and Domino what to expect. Human size robots, a smaller version of the centinals. Blink choose not to know what are we gonna deal against. 

The safety mesaures were off.

I do not think that the others would aprove a training like this for us. me and Domino. 

I sence something in the dark. My eyesight is far more superior than a normal humans. I saw one of them. Up until now I just heard about them and saw them in the news. These ones were our size. Who knows how do they look like as big as they are. 

That first one said something in a metalic voice. 

He tried to shot Domino but she had luck on her side. That was why he was missing her and hitting me. Blink pushed me to the side. 

-Watch yourself! This isn t a normal training!

Suddenly two more appear. Then two more again. Then five. They were all over the place, had the rays and could fly.

Time for a kill. I focused myself on the two that were giving a especially hard time to Blink. I used my feather in the prair to the deities. They exploded. 

Wow. 

-Nice poison.

Domino whispers while flying across the room because she took a bad hit. Blink catches her. A second later she twists the head of one of them. 

We all run. Now there is only seven. Blink takes a laser gun out. Domino grabs a knife she carried. I get my baby out. The sword. The good thing about it was the fact that I did not have to hold it. I could only think about what I want it to do or where to go. 

-I ll take care for the three of them. Domino take the two on the left. Craft, right. 

We split up again. 

In a matter of seconds the job was done. Blink could not fire the gun as fast as she was going, Domino cut the robots hearts (something like that) off while there was nogthing but little pieces left out of the ones that I dealed with. 

-Shit we re good!

Domino was excited. 

-Yeah. Just be sure not to let Cyk and the others find out that I ve been taking you here. They d freak their panties out of the premise. 

-So why do you take us here?

-You re young, goodlooking…etc…you need to know how to defend yourself. 

And you re mutants. You ll always be a target. 

And you two are one of the students that actually can take care for themselfs. Including in a bar fight.

She blinks at us. And leaves.

-Did you see the blink that Blink gave us?

okay. This sentence sounded major weird.

-So she knew. How?

-She is fast. If she stays in motion there are weak chances that she is gonna be detected by anyone. 

-Except for Wolwie.

-No.

-Huh?

-No. I have increased sences too. I would have smelled her. 

-Maybe someone else saw us and told her. 

-But I would smelled them anyway. Do you know what this means?

-That she doesn t leave a scent.

-She is too fast. 

-Wow.

-Yeah. Wow. 

We walked slowly out and into the yard. We sat on a table. 

-So what s your power? I ve seen you do the telekinethic thing, the sword, inhanced sences…what s the deal?

-Basicly I am a telepath. But I adapt. Psylock who trained me showed me how to do the sword thing and how to use it. I developed enhanced sences by myself, conciously with the help of my psycic capabilities and they stay closely bounded. 

I have another strength. I heal easily. I just adapted. That is how my development started at the first place. 

-Why d you adapt?

-I would be dead if I did not.

-Okay, nuf said. 

She did not wanna go too deep to some place where she does not belong. I can respect that.

-So what you re gonna wear tonight? What boogie monster shall become you?

-I do not know.

How about you?

-My mask is already here.

She points to the big black spot on her left cheek. 

-It s the only time that I can walk out on the streets and feel normal. There s nobody there to try to start something, calling me a mutie, a freak, genejoke…etc…

And now the nazi pickle wants to cancel the whole thing off. No way. 

It s easy for him. He s not marked with a giant black spot on his face. He just has the red glases. They re in right now. So he s a stilish little idiot. I don t know what does Jean see in him.

-Jean is with him?

-They re married. 

-I did not know that. 

-I can understand if she wants it to be a secret. God knows I would be ashamed.

We laughed our heads off. 

We soon said our goodbyes for the time. To get ready and stuff. This is gonna be some freaking hallows eve. 

Yey me!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	8. Burn or blast! Wait! We meant to say u...

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com 

disclaimer: Marvel. 

A/N: b.wabbit, you re my sweetie so sorry for dedicating this chapter to Psyinque Xtreme.

Her (2000 words) review opened my eyes. In some cases. Thanx.

Never felt so low

Chapter eight-Burn or blast! Wait! We meant to say…um…trick or treat.

By The Opal Jade

-The old candle burns in the pumpkin. It burns, burns and it burns!

Jubilee was telling a ghost story. Then someones snikering voice was heard.

-Burn baby, burn! Burn baby burn!

It was offcourse Bobby. Who else. How did I get myself into this? Why am I forced to spend time with them? I do not know Cyclops yet but i already knda hate him. 

Yey me. 

-Bobby would you shut up! I m telling a story here!

Jubilee got herself in a twist. Bobby would not stop so she just decides to ignore him and get on with the not-amusing story. She starts off again with a ghoustly voice.

-And the old lady s face seems to be a thousand year old one. The little girl says hello to her but she doesn t answer. She just laughs and coughs like a criple.

Ha ha ha hah hah hah hah  ha ha haaaaaaa ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aha!

-Jubs darling are you alright. Seriously. Are you okay?

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUU YOUUUUUUU! Just shut up! 

Where did I stop?

-At the part where the old lady desides to rape the inoscent little girl.

-Yes at the part where…no! Wait you!

She sends sparks or something liek that to a guy called John. He returns the fire literary: with real fire. 

-O just stop fooling around you two or we may end up locked up in our rooms for that matter. 

Jubilee is that story gonna get any scarier hon? Cause if not…we have better things to do.

Jubilee looked pretty pissed off. (pissed off=read: funny as hell)

-The story will make you die out of fear. I guarantee you that.

-Look the fireworks punk can say guarantee. Now the big question….can she spell it?

-Bobby you de askin from da girl. 

-Don t tempt me cajun. 

Jubilee again did her fireworks thing. Then Bobby made ice underneath her. She sliped and fell right on top of me. I did not even move. 

These people are such a band of……I can not even make up a word for them, that is how bad they are. 

Chamber was trying to get into my mind the whole time and I even think that he thinks that I did not notice while the rest of the cocky team is giving smart asses remarks about everything. Kitty can not stop from phasing her hand trough us. it all was fine till she messed some bone in Johnies ribs and then all hell broke loose. 

This is madness. Looks like I am gonna have to be the one to make this gathering a little bit funer. Besides…I have to spend my time in a partly interesting way before night falls. Now it is three in the afternoun. Real yey. Yeah. Real yey. 

-Does any of you wanna hear a real ghost story? A true one? 

-Well, well we finnaly got our little Craft hon to wake up.

-Craft!

Bobby and Remy yelled at the same time. I lift my eyebrow.

-What is it to you? 

-Don mind them honey, they re just  a bunch of assholes with whome I ve been talking about a certain ordeal, haven t I?

-Thanks Rogue but I am pretty sure that I can deal with them on my own. 

Now…you wanna hear the story?

-But I was telling the story!

-Sush Jubs.

Everybody said almost instantaneously. 

-Come on. Tell de story. Or you want me to tell a story about a certain redhead…..we won dat story…oui?

-No we don t want that story! 

-Chere, jus chill. You didn t tink dat Gambit was talkin bout you? 

-Does anybody realise that he talks about himself in the third face persona?

-That s just his cajun talk. 

-Mais if I got sometin like a kiss or more…den de story be bout our beautiful Rogue.

-Does he realize that he is saying a ninth hell death wish?

-Guess not. 

-Well I wish that I would kiss you. So that you fall in a week coma. That should make you happy!

Gambit jumps swiftly from his spot to Rogue.

-Well dats de idea cher. 

She slaps him. 

-Leave me alone you cajun ass!

-Mais Rogue! Cher! Sweetie! Darling! Petit!

-Save it for someone who cares!

-Okay enough!

Kitty yells. Finally somebody stoping the madness. 

-Let s just hear the story.

-Is it really scary? 

Chamber comes to my mind once again to ask me. I answer with a freakish visual of a ancient mummy falling on me. 

-It is scary.

-Okay then. 

-Can I start now?

-Yes please do. 

-Here it goes…….

It was three years ago that I was in Egypt. Cairo. There was a newly discovered ancient tomb out there. Since I had friends who were archeologist I managed to get in on it. I was suposed to be one of the first people to come in there. 

-;-This was a lie offcourse. I did not volonteur for the gig. I was forced to go in there-;-

I will not tell the story longer then it was so…let us just move on. 

We were entering. There was nogthing more than bugs and stuff like that who always lay around tombs. Everything was pretty much normal looking. For a tomb offcourse. 

But we were not rreally sure in wich time was it built. So we could not know anything about the traps in there. It was a mistake to just go in there blindly. 

-;-The traps there were really set up by our master. Interesting huh?-;-

Because there has never been a record about traps as elaborate as these ones. 

After an hour we got lost. We looked for the stickers that we used to leave at every couple of meters. As it turns out….the rooms and pasageways were moving and shifting. The door closed. Our only hope was to find some other way out. 

We were pretty optimistic like «how hard can it be» shit. But we were wrong. 

We lost all hope when two people of our team got killed. The first one Malik got his throat cut by a hidden wire. The other one Sanadra got crushed by the walls of a closing hallway because she could not escape fast enough. She had a limp on her left foot. 

So there we were. One dieing after the other. 

So we made a nuder mistake. We split up. 

I do not know where anxbody else was at the time but I managed to find the centre of the tomb. A big grave.

Yey me. 

I was not paying atencione when behind me…..

-Rookies get down and eat something.

I was roudly interupted. 

-But the story…..

Jubilee said.

-Now!

Wolwie shouted from the bottom of his lungs. We all ran from the dimed and darkened room to the light of day. Kitty again managed to do a shit stunt when she phased trough Wolwie ( by accident she says) and shifted something in him like she did in John. 

Yey Kitty. 

Everybody were asembeled in the cafeteria. I joined Domino at her table. No one choose to join us. I think that the rest of them were kinda scared. 

With full right. Domino was not just another ordinary Jane-girl. She was dangerous. 

-Did you got sent here by Wolwie?

-No. Storm came and threw me off my bed with a huricane. I didn t use my power. It would be kinda wrong. She is the authority. For now that is. 

-Cyclops forced me to spend time with Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, John and the cocky squad. 

-Auch! That must been painful. 

-Yeah. You probably already know Jubilee, right?

-Aha. The little fireworks punk. We once got into a fight.

-Together?

-No. I was kicking her ass. 

-Oooo. If i could see that. Her desperation because the fireworks do not work on you. 

John actually almost set her ass on fire just now. 

-Watch your back. Mister nazi s coming. 

-Great. 

-Hey girls. 

-Hey mister Summers!

Domino puts on a fake smile. She really looks freaky with it. 

-Domino. Craft. I just wanted to….um…no. nogthing. Sorry for bothering you. 

He goes away.

-Strike one for the Domino-Craft team. Yey team!

-Yey mutant powers. 

-Yey absolute power.

-Yey my big black spot.

-Yey Buffy the vampire slayer.

-Yey vampires.

-Yey the X-factor.

-Yey poison.

-Yey….okay I ran out of silly things to yey all about. 

-Aha. Me too. 

-So…what are you gonna be for Halloween. 

-Told you. I already have my mask on. 

-But hey, it is a sacred tradition to dress up and pretend to be something you are not. 

-What are you gonna be?

-I am not yet sure. A vampire. 

-Or a witch.

-I already am that.

-Sorry, I forgot. Then what bout a dragon or somtin?

-I am so not John. But that is a good idea for him. Do not you think?

-Yeah. And Jubs should dress up as a kidnapped girl. So that he can set her bum on fire. 

-Hey, can you manipulate with the luck of someone other? 

-Unconciesly yeah. But not conciesly. I m still trying to learn. Why do you think that I m still here?

-Maybe you like it.

-Is that a fact. 

-Well you surely do not hate it. 

::..::.:::::.::

I have never had so much hair gell on my head in my entire life. Kitty really did not know what she was doing. Even if she swore that I looked great I knew it was awful. But it does not matter. I am gonna be a vampires. And vampires are like dead. So….in theory I should look kinda bad. 

I used one of Nafaria s spells to change the color of my eyes in snake yellow with the black around them. I used the same spell to make fangs. They are really cute on me. Maybe I will keep them for good. 

Then I put the make-up shit on. Black, black and black. Just a touch of grey and dark green. 

I am wearing a black shirt, ripped on my left shoulder offcourse, black knee lenght boots (I have three pair of shoes and they are all boots, the ones that I have not wore yet are the short army-like ones) and a very short and very colorful skirt that Rogue gave me to wear. 

It was all looking just fine but…..it should be darker. Nogthing that a little bit of magic will not change. Yeah. Now I am looking good. 

I come back to the room after a guy dressed up in Peter Pan almost flyed into me to see the horror show. Rogue was dressed up in a mime, she painted her face white and her lips ruby red. She wore the shirt with stripes, black pants and a french little mime hat. 

Kitty was suposed to be Buffy. All I can say is: yey vampires.

Because Buffy is the vampire slayer and…o I am so evil.

She was actually cute. With the stake in her hand. They did not notice me because Kitty was talking about how she will stake the three. Rogue did not get it so Kitty explained. 

-The cocky team! Jesus Rogue!

Wow. They were using the name that I have given them. They really kinda excepted me. 

Yey me. 

I have been saying that a lot. Bad Craft. Hide before the teacher……….beats you?

Yeah. Hide Sarah before the teacher takes a whip out and beats you senceless till you faint. And then he will rape you while you can not even defend yourself. The next thing you know, you will be in a ancient tomb looking at one of your friends dieing because she has a limp that the master caused and now she is being crushed by walls and you can not do anything but helplessly watch!

In the next moment……you lay down. And you burn.

-Sugah? You okay sugah?

-I don t think that she s here, present or something like that.

The voices came slaping me in the face. It was not real. O god it was not real. It was a long time ago. It was not real. 

I did not say a word. I just fell down to the floor slowly. My head was in so much pain. 

If there was a telepath around here near I think that he or she would faint from the stuff that I am transmiting right now. 

And just like on a perfect que the cocky team comes in.

Bobby dressed up like a white bunny, Gambit was a punker of some strange sort while Jonathan was death. And he had a knife. Maybe it was the guy from scream. Maybe. 

I senced how they immediately turned their atencion to me. So I just got up.

-You okay cher?

-I am fine. 

-Well hon you don look fine to me.

-Well I do not know how do I look but I feel fine. 

-You wanna com an join us?

-I already have freakin planes.

I said while storming off. I found Domino downstairs. Jean, Emma and Blink were there. 

God, could there have been more stupid costumes on the face of the earth (I thought so until I saw a girl dressed up as pikachu). Blink was fine but Jean and Emma. It is not the choice of the costume but the way they dressed up. 

Jean was Cleopatra (and I can bet that Cyk will be Marc Antonie or Cezar) while Emma dressed in Xena. Like a total whore. 

Shit. I have to watch it. She is a telepath. Jean is too. 

But Blink was so precious. She was such a cute witch. 

They all were giving us the plan. on how to contact each other, when to go and where to get out, when to come back…etc…

The three of them made such a great plan. they love us, o they really do. 

So. The game begins. 

Me and Domino skiped on the group fun. We got ourselfs drunk again. It all ended up in a fight. Then she headed back after two short but adrenaline pumped hours. 

I decided to go find the others. It was my luck that Jonathan left a telepath link every couple of meters. I do not know how does Jean call it but I call it a link. It is when someone,  like Chamber right now leaves a mark somwhere, anywhere, a mark that only telepaths or only chosen telepths can sence. That is how I found them. Trick or treating. 

They introduced me to the others.

The blue creature called Kurt. I knew him. Kinda. I saw him on few pictures. Mistique was his mother. I did not want to bring it out. His mother killed Dawn. 

But I can not hold that against him. She left him a long time ago. And….that is that. He was masked as a blue version of Hercules. 

This girl Meltdown was masked as a sceleton. 

I do not think that I will be able to remember them all. 

There was Caliban (he did not had to have a mask, he is horribly mutated into a creature of stone, poor guy), Toad (ironicly dressed up as the Grinch), Amara (a angel on the front side and the devil on the back), Rahne (catwoman), Karma (a mumy), Leech (Spiderman), Mirage (the girl with the most embarasing costume ever-pikachu), Evan (Cyclops, he masked himself as Cyclops, I did not know that he had a fan club), Delayna (Sirene), Kelis (now she is a total bitch dressed as Lara Croft, please….she does not deserve the costume nor the name) and finally here was the beautiful Hipnotia (zombi). 

A colorful bunch we made. Really we did. 

-Remy thought dat Sara be too much for us to hang round. An now she seek our company.

-Put a lid on it cajun!-I could not help myself but hearing Chamber inside of Gambits mind. 

-Well if you really want it, I can leave and have all my fun in some far away place without you or we could actually have fun. 

-Remy just being kidding cher. You know we all want you here. 

-How can she not know when she already saw that bump on your pants!

Bobby blasts off laughing.

-The god damn bump is dere cause de pants were made dat way, I m a god cajun damn punker. 

-You could have fooled me sugah.

-O Rogue petit, you know dat Gambit look only at you.

He hugs her. And she nervously backs away. She was scared that he does not touch her. It would hurt him. The little ass believes that he is invincible. 

Now everybody went their own seperate way. 

Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee (dressed as Britney Spears), John (red riding hood, do not ask), Bobby, Gambit, Chamber and I were the only one left here. 

So what to do?

John said something about trick or treating. But just to joke people around. 

Jubilee was thrilled.

-Yes! That s great! Come on people, we godda do it! Are we men, X-men or are we mice?

To me it was so boring. She was getting on my nerves and it was obvious. I do not care. 

-Do you have a problem.

The punk asked me. I lifted my eybrow and gave her one of my poison smiles (Domino started to call it like that).

-I just spent two hours of mindlessly kicking some sexist male ass. This is kindergaten play.

-And so is fireworks. But in my hands it seems to be pretty dangerous.

-Hey Jubs, don t you be starting something here.

-Kitty I m sorry if she s your roommate but she is so getting on my nerves and I really don t care about her training in the danger room with Blink. I could do it with tied hands. My power is just as good as hers.

-Sush petit!

-No I won t!

-It is not about the power. It is about the thing that lies beneath the power. And that is so much more complex than the power. 

You can not rely on power alone. If you do…you will end up real dead real soon. 

-So…you re telling me that you would do the things you do without your powers?

-No. 

-Aha!

-Because I would be dead without my powers. They evolved when I needed them to survive. If they had not…..I would not be standing here today. 

But I would also never hide behind anything. Not even my powers. 

The punk continued on glaring me. I could so kick her ass. That was why I came up to Rogue, Kitty and Bobby.

-Say….how much exactly do you like the kid? Because if you do not then it does not matter if she gets the portion that compensades for her big mouth.

-Boy you really got a grudge on her?

-I am not easily amused when people tend to make things up about me without any real basis. Especally if they try to say that I am hiding behind my powers. I do not. 

-Okay, why don t we chill there for a bit hon. 

-Don t hurt her. She s just a kid. She doesn t know how to take care of herself yet. I ll take care of her.

The cocky squad team leader Bobby said. 

-Thanks. 

-Why d you get so worked up? It must have struck a cord somewhere?

-In Egypt there is a different culture and a different way of doing things. If I worked a fight like this back there I would have my head choped off sooner or later if I would not do something about it straight away. 

-Oh. 

I turned around. I could still hear them. 

-That girl s having something serious to deal with. What in the southern bell did she did in Cairo?

I stoped and turned a little to tell her about my hearing. I do not care if they came to be careful about what they say around me from now on.

-And I must say that one of my powers is a enhanced sence of hearing.

-O! Okay then hon. 

I joined Jubilee, John, Remy and Chamber. She froaned. Again. She managed to presvade John and Chamber to go and scare people. 

Remy whispered something to my ear. I stoped him. 

-You can use your thoughts. We can comunicate like this. Telepaticly.

-Okay den cher. 

Could you just tell me wat is Bobby doin wit Rogue way over dere. 

-He is with Kitty too.

-Yeah but wat is he sayin to de girl?

-I do not know.

-Oui but you can find out.

He really wanted to know. So I did it. 

-He told her that he «feels» with her, whatever that means. 

Do not worry. She does not buy it.

-Tanks cher. 

-It is okay.

-No really.

He puts his hand on my shoulder.

-Dis right here. It means a whole lot. To me it does. 

Way over there on the other side of the street John and Jonathan knocked on some door. Jubilee was hidden in the bushes.

A young lady opens the door.

-Burn or blast! O…no! We meant to say….um……trick or treat! 

The lady screams. 

Into the night filled up with dark and stars. 

This is gonna be one interesting night. 


	9. Lesson to learn

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

disclaimer: Marvel, craft is mine.

A/N: It is 21:21 here in Croatia right now. I am so tired but I just can t help myself. 

Hope you enjoy.

Never felt so low

Chapter nine-Lesson to learn

By The Opal Jade

Venus was high up and about. Shining like the star that she was. Blue and white light. 

Clouds were passing the night skies. So peacefull. Like travelers trough time. Gliding across the weawed cloth of the universe. 

-They are beautiful. You re so right.

Chamber came to me. We comunicated telepaticly offcourse. Chamber can not comunicate in any other way.  

-Has anyone ever told you not to sneak up on people like that. Someone who can not smell you in a mile away could get pretty shaken up. 

-So you can smell me?

-Aha. 

-How do I smell?

With this he caught me completley off guard. I did not expect it. 

But just because of that I did not want to lie to him. 

-You smell like a dead corpse. 

-Yeah. I kinda already knew that. 

He slowly moved away but I did not want to let him of the hook so easly. 

-What did you want to know when you asked me that?

-I wanted to know how I smell.

-You already knew that. You wanted to know something else. You wanted for someone to tell you that. That you are just like dead. 

I suddenly shut up. I am here way in over my head. I am too hard on the poor guy. 

He just walked away. 

Hell! I wish he atleast punched me or something. 

Then I could not fell so guilty. I did not want to lie and he asked for it. Since no one else wants to tell him. He just needs to hear it. 

From someone alive. 

We went to our next challenge. 

I expected something larger or atleast scarier. 

All I have seen was just an old house…and….yeah. a old stupid house. Jubilee was just…oh. 

Maybe I am jelaous on her. She is thirteen and…..she gets to live her god damn life. 

I did not have that chance. By this time I was excuse me, being too buisy by getting raped and torchured. I had to grow up swiftly. So that I could survive. And finnaly be free. 

That is why Jeans little trips in my mind were so anoing. She had no right to do that. But she thought that it was nessecary. It is alright. I just close all the doors that need to be closed. 

I think that she thinks that it is a reflecs or something.

Jubilee went to ring the doorbell and sticked her tounge out to the creppy old lady that opened the door. 

How could we let her do this? 

It was too dangerous for mutants to do. Especially silly stupid ones like Jubilee. 

It is one thing to get in a bar fight where you see exactly who you are dealing with. Here you can rely only at your guts. You can never know who is behind the door. 

My gut is telling me right now that there is something dangerous inside. But i will not say a word. Jubilee has a lesson to learn. 

The woman screams when she looks at the rest of us. it took her one good look at Gambit to know that we were mutants. 

She pressed a button and something metalic behind here comes out of the house. 

A robot. 

I saw one of them in England. But I saw them confiscated and destroyed. This one was bought on the black market who knows where. Someone must really love their granny. 

And that is Halloween for you. 

Yey Halloween.

Bobby and Gambit (Bobby dressed as a white bunny and Gambit as a punker) took Jubilee out of there and we all started runing. 

We somehow managed to get to the forest. It was dark. We split ourselves up. But I knew where exactly anybody was. 

That thing was fast even here. I could hear the old hag dialing the numbers and calling the police to come nad pick up «a couple of filthy mutants». 

The robot had flashlights and lasers. It is a more sofisticated model than the one I saw in England. Wonder how is she gonna explain it to the police. 

Chamber stood in front of it defending Kitty, Rogue and Bobby. He made such a blast that he knocked down couple of trees that almost landed on me. 

But the robot just picked himself up. 

He knocked Jubilee out. She tried to help Chamber. Stupid girl. Gambit picked her up and almost got sliced when the thing took some blades out. 

This was the tima for me to step in. 

I got my baby out. The purple sword, and evaded his sensors. He had a number of glitches. 

Kitty tried to phase trough him. She got cut. 

I came. And sliced the blades. But I was getting too tired. He was built of adamantium. I used up a lot of my strenght. I could not keep the sword up in time and space. I jumped at the side. 

Now Gambit, Bobby, John and Chamber all tried to take it at the same time. 

Jubilee joined. Kitty and Rogue could do nogthing but watch. 

They were all struck down. One by one. 

I remember the crypt. How they all died one by one. And I could do nogthing but just helplessly watch and try to stay alive at their expence. No. Not anymore. 

I took all that was in me. Chamber stood up to put a last line of defence. I joined him. 

The thing jumped at us. he would have surely done something to Chamber who was not as mobile as he was. This battle was draining him of the only thing that he had in his body. Energy. 

I used my fighting skills. It is a good thing that Psylock trained me and Dawn with iron dumies. But not with adamantium doe.  

I felt the presure on my bones as I kept on hiting with my bare flesh. I am having the feeling that I get hurt more than it does. 

But I was a good enough distraction while Rogue managed to drain a unconcious Bobby. She iced the thing and before it could brake loose again I kicked his ass five meters high. 

Then John burned him. The circuits inside him melted. 

In cases like these he was programed to go staright home. He did that. Wonder what is he going to do to the old hag. Maybe he mistakes her for a mutant. That would be fun. 

Everybody were hurt. And it was too far a walk to home. 

So we just quietly picked ourselfes  up and headed deeper into the forest. After half an hour we found a cave. We layed there on the floor, one a top the other. 

I layed back on Chamber, I could fit right in that hole in his chest. It was coazy. On my stomach there was Bobby, laying unconcious. Rogue was crying. 

She had to do what she had done. That robot was more dangerous than the copies of the sentinels that we fight in the simulations. 

After a while we could hear nogthing more than crickets. Rogue and Kitty fell asleep besides Bobby. 

Rogue put a piece of cloth on her face. The poor girl. Gambit was right behind them. Jubilee next to Chamber. We were a wreck. 

I have been saying it too many times. 

I could not sleep. Then Chamber told me that he does not need to sleep anyway. 

So I did fell asleep. Not on but inside his chest. Weird. 

And Rogue had quiet sobs coming out of her. Kitty lost all her stakes. 

All I wanted to do is sleep.


	10. The age of FOH

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

disclaimer: Marvel marvel marvel………………..!

distribution: Talk to me first.

Never felt so low

Chapter ten-The age of the FOH

By The Opal Jade

The morning was cold. It was raining. I was cold in the little skirt that I was wearing laying on Jonathans hole in the chest. 

Kitty was bleading still. Remys coat covered her. 

Rogue was asleep. Her face was red. And her eyes wet.

Bobby was still unconcious. But slowly he showed us sighns that he might wake up soon. 

I discovered how Jonathan held his hand over mine during the night. 

Jubilee was dreaming of some guy named Justin Timberlake. 

We all woke up. 

Nobody seemed to notice it but our litle red riding hood was missing. John. Where in the hell is he?

-Did anyone notice that John is not here?

Everybody s eyes widen. 

-Oh my god! I got so caught up with Bobby an..an…where is he?

-Who is missing.

-John. De idiot. He always gets himself in trouble. 

Suddenly a big harsh voice thunders trough the cave.

-Hey all you rookies! What cha been doing the whole night long? 

Those of us who could get up got up. Wolwie glared at me and Chamber, Bobby and Rogue….

-What cha been doing to the poor kid.

-I had to drain him.

She almost cries.

-I had to. Didn t have a choice. The robot was so strong. 

-Is that what happened to you?

-Yes. 

-A sentinel? 

-No. A smaller one but deadly. I saw robots like that back in England. But these ones are worked up to perfection. It is built of adamantium. It has blades that even Kitty could not avoid and lasers that almost got us. 

-And you re tellin me that people, ordinary people got those in their homes?

-Yes. 

Emma and Jean came runing inside. 

-We have a problem houston. The rookies say that…

-Yes we know. 

-Okay. 

-John is missing.

-What you say Jubs?

-John is missing.

-We have trouble in locating him. 

-The two of you?

-Yes, the two of us. 

-Alright then. You two take everybody that s been hurt or in bad shape. Call Blink to get here. Me, her, Chamber, Craft and Gambit ar gonna find em. 

-Is this okay with the rest of you?

-Yes.

-But why can t I go?!?

-Jubilee, you already are the one who got us into this mess. 

We can not afford to take care of you. 

-I m not a child!

A nuder one of her episodes. Yey. 

After a couple of minutes we split off in teams. Wolwerine was with Gambit. Blink with Chamber. And I was kinda alone. They were so sure that I can take care of myself. 

I found a piece of that things armor from last night. And I was right. Adamantium. 

What kind of a monster could create a creture like this?

Slayer 2000. That was written on the cold steel. Slayer 2000.

Chamber told me how they found Johns body. Still alive. Gambit and Blink are taking him back. I joined Chamber and Wolwie.

-Why are we still here? 

-You rookies ar gon tell me what house that was.

-With the robot?

-Yes. 

-What are we gonna do?

-We re gonna take a little souvenir to profesor X. I think he ll want to take a look. 

-What if they got it fixed?

-Then you two move out of the way till I handle em up. Kay?

-Okay. It was that way. 

It took as a faint hour to come to the spot where Chamber knocked those trees down. We were tired and could not walk as fast as Wolwerine. 

We came up to the house. Wolwerine showed us to the bushes while he went to ring the door bell. 

He lied the lady that the police sent him to pick up the robot so that they can fix him. The lady asked are they gonna charge them like the last time. 

Officer Logan politley answered no. 

So. The police is on this too. Great. Now the school really seems to be our last and only refuge. 

It was good to lay in bed. Sleeping while the others were checking out the robot down in the labs. We were told that the FOH (Friends Of Humanity) were behind this. 

We are now forbiden to go  outside of the premises unless in large groups but then only when we reached the satisfying level of expertise in fighting and controling our powers. 

I can understand that. 

Later today we are all gonna help in adjusting the cameras in the manor and outside of it. We got new computers  today. To help with the tons of information that we are taking care of. 

Some builders came with building material. From tomorow on we are gonna build a new wing to the manor. Dorm rooms. And a expanded cafeteria. 

We presume that a lot of people will seek protection after this gets out in public. 

Storm is flying over the city every single night to see if there is something strange going on. 

Jean and the profesor are monitoring the whole world trough cerebro. 

Emma is moving the students from her own school to here. 

We will have to train more often. Not a problem to me.  I am looking forward to it. 

At night we are divided in groups. There are five groups patroling in one night. Blink is there to check up on us. Only the real strong ones are doing this. 

I am in the group with Domino, Gambit, Chamber, Caliban and Meltdown. 

It is our turn to patrol tomorow. Until then we will train in the danger room. Today FOH has asked people to join them. They have ten thousand of new members.

And they are planing something big. 


	11. The genocid war

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

disclaimer: Marvel.

Never felt so low

Chapter eleven-The genocid war

By The Opal Jade

«-Mister president, how will your office react to the last night act of the FOH?

-That was a teroristic act with no questions asked. It is aimed not only to the mutant comunity but to the very egsistance of this fair country. 

We shall not stand alone in silence. We shall not watch this happen peacefully. 

First the mutants. And what next? The whole world?!?»

«This page of The Time shall be dedicated to the brave mutants that had fallen in battle last night in the profesor Charles Xaviers school for the gifted. We must say how the FOH has an alarming number of members and how they atacked a school where most of the children had between 14 and 18 years. Let their young soules rest in peace. 

The victims are here named in alphabetical order. We used only the names that they had given to themselfes. 

Those who are not named are still not indentified.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Adaman

Agrilion

Agsol

Aha

Amara

Artie

Bella

Belod

Bicking

Blindering

Blink

Caliban

Catwoman

Copycat

Count Nefaria

Crifigi

Crayene

Cyclops

Delayna

Dilemma

Dito

Duncan

Elenah

Fearce

Fear

Fenris

Feralia

Finama

Gateway

Gold

Grade scale

Hiromi

Hint

Hipnotia

Hitana

Iliad

Illana

Inner 

Indigo

Ino

Inrock

Irestable

Iris

Jade

Jubilee 

Juvination

Karma

Kelis

Killer

Kupid

Kvarq

Kvazi

Lady Mariko

Leech

Lender

Libikus

Like

Lower

M

Maddie 

Mirage 

Miscle

Mya

Neo

Nemesis

Nightcrawler

Nillana

Omega red

Panama house

Palada

Panty

Pyro

Qenks

Reaper

Reda

Ria

Rio

Rimmin

Rocker

Rough house

Santiago

Selene

Serthe

Seth

Sinclaire

Storm

Starage

Stryfe

Syda

Taki

Toad 

Torn

Unada

Unicorn 

Vanna

Warlock 

War wolwes

Wolfsbane 

Wonder

X

Xanax

Xero

Yily

Yolanda

Zander

Zero 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Please bare in mind that 300 of the dead bodies are yet not indentified. They are too deformed because of the injuries to be recognisable. 

We feel it as our duty to point out that the 50 members of FOH came in the middle of the night armed with heavy explosive firearms while the students had no weapons what so ever. Nogthing except their powers. 

And to top it all of…….FOH came with two sentinels and a 100 human size robots (Slayer 2000) that were bought on the black market. 

The more sofisticated robots (Slayer 3000) were there on the front lines. They have killed the most of the mutants by their miscle launcher. 

FOH has used these weapons as well:

Trained dogs

Electrical nets that send schocks to the object caught in it

Laser guns

Acid blasters

Those who somehow managed to get out of their rooms (trough the windows) were found outside by the trained dogs, tied up together and burned. Only a little number survived.

We think that the act is animalistic and should bear a suvere punishment. 

We are all humans.

Even if we are different by skin color or mutated genes, we are all humans.»

«I am proud to be a member of FOH! Proud! We need to exterminate the filthy mutants!»


	12. Generation X

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

discl: Marvel owns the X-men

Never felt so low

Chapter twelwe-Generation X

By The Opal Jade

I have been here for two days, a little bit longer, o I am not even sure anymore. 

And already I have watched my friends to die a terible death. 

The FOH did it. And I shall stay in «debt» to them for the rest of my life. I will live to kill them. I will live to avenge them all.

I am now crying in Kitty s arms. I can no longer hold myself. I can no longer bear not to reveal my emotions. 

Bobby died. Jubilee died. It was the Egiptian tomb all over again. Just this time it was scarier than ever. I told them about it. The tomb. 

But the truth this time. And that those years that I spent as a slave did all those marks on my body that Rogue and Kitty were all worried about. 

There are only a few of us now. In the underground part of the mansion. Soon we will go somwhere else. Soon. 

We will have our classes and get our education but we will put the  training above it all. We need to know how to defend ourselfes now. 

I chilled for a while.

Got up. Made something to eat for the profesor. He has not been eating since the atack. He felt guilty about not seeing it on time to stop it. 

There was so little of us. We relied on our number but that was nogthing. Storm, the great weather sorceress died. So did Cyclops. Domino feels guilty about calling him a nazi. She thinks that she was responcible for his death. She has too much power in her hands to control it. That was what she said. 

I feel a burning in the heart. A dark burning. I can not feel anything but that. Why does the same faith follow me everywhere I go?

Is this my doing?

Profesor Xavier, Jean, Emma, Wolwerine. They are alive but hurt. Blink died. She sacrificed her life to save Amara, Mirage and Rahne. Only Rahne survived in the end. She transformed into a wolf and ran off into the woods. She was mistaken for a trained dog. 

Storm destracted the sentinels while the students escaped. 

She was doing fine, got help from Cyclops. Then more robots came. And they all shot their beams at her. Her so strong but now so limp body fell deep down.

This morning…she was on the news. Her body was hanged on a flagpole with the sighn on her:«Is this your mutant queen?».

 Scott came back to the manor. There was nogthing that he could do now. Not anymore. 

I brought the food to the profesor. He told me to take it to Jean. She is tired too. 

The darkness on his face. Once he was so peaceful. Now he is a wreck. But we will get trough this. One day….

Jean was crying in the arms of Emma Frost. Emma once tried to seduce Cyk so I heard. And now they are friends that do not bring anything but compasion into their relation.

Cyclops died when he tried to help Jean and the rest of the students out of the building. Jean was holding up a strong shield. She let it fell down only when Meltdown was prepared to fire her power all out. And Cyclops came out of no where. And just got on the way. 

Bobby, John and Jonathan were with Caliban and Toad. John was hurt and he could not use his powers. He sacrified his life for Jubilee who died the very next moment. I will miss that little punk. After Boby was killed by the electrical net in the moment that he began making ice (ice and electricity) Chamber found Wolwerine somehow and managed to get out with him and fifty students more. Storm and Cyclops provided protection for them. 

Gambit almost got his hand choped off. I do not know how he escaped. He got traped inside the building alone. I think that his power kicked in but more powerful than ever before. He did not want to tell. It is okay. I respect that. 

Caliban and Toad got caught alive and they were shiped in a secret laboratory somwhere in Canada. We are trying to find out where. 

I remember what it was like. 

First there was a big blast. Some walls colapsed. Then there were screams. Pretty soon a Slayer 2000 came into the room. I told Rogue and Kitty to jump out of the window. We were on the second floor. It was not a big height. 

I took my sword out. I cut him to pieces, I was so scared and mad that I did not even notice when his adamantium shell cracked from the power of my will. I jumped out. 

Rogue and Kitty were still there. A lot of mutants were runing around. But the people from FOH caught them and tied them up. Then they burned them.

I remember what it was like for me. And I survived. Most of them will just die. 

They will die. They are dead. They were young. And had a life to live.

I saw Domino, Mirage and Catwoman jumping out of their window. Something from the room fired a laser that killed Catwoman. Guns were held up to Domino and Mirage. 

They kicked their asses. 

Then one of them put a bullet trough Mirages leg. Domino put her over her back and started runing making the most of  her power. And Mirage was shot off dead from her. She was unconciesly used as a shield. 

Domino did not look back. She just kept on runing. She joined Rogue, Kitty and me. Kitty phased into a tree and stayed hidden. Rogue was captured by the electrical net. Someone, I do not know who, lifted it off of her with telekinethic powers. Domino evaded the two Slayer 2000 lasers like it was nogthing and picked up Rogue. 

I made a shield around me with the feather. I hoped that it will hold. I got the sword out. I cut everything that I could. Then Cyclops blasted them off of me when they got too close. That was the moment when I saw Storm falling to the ground, and the barn burning along with the mutants. 

This is when the four of us got together with Wolwerine and the others. He left us to go back inside. He came back with Jean, Emma, Kelis and Evan. 

There was no one else to save.

While he was gone, ten Slayer 3000 robots came along.  We all formed a circle. Back to back. 

I remember how Domino stood in front of me when a miscle should have hit me. It just altered its course. We escaped out of the estate. There were more FOH there. 

We kicked their asses but a lot died. Us. Not them. They escaped and left the robots to do the fighting. Asses. Idiots. Murderes. Filthy cowards. 

But again I found myself within the living. 

Rogue and Kitty were the only ones that did not have a strong power and survived.  Kitty could not just phase trough everything and Rogue could not drain everybody there. The poor girl. She was blaiming herself for Bobby s death.

-If I hadn t drained him he would still be alive.

-If you did not drain him we would all be dead.

She looked at me like I said that it is better for him to die than to live. It all mixed her mind a bit. Well…not just a bit.

Gambit, Chamber, Domino, Wolfsbane (Rahne), Evan, Hipnotia, Kitty and me. 

We are the only ones of the students to be left standing alive. 

We need to fight back. The profesor does not like that posibility. We all said that we want to be full fledged X-men. We wanted to fight. 

Rogue said that she wants to go. That is why the profesor flied her off to England, to Moira McTagert. It is gonna be kinda empty without her. 

Now here we are. The future X-men. 

Hiding underground. 

The new generation. We already have our new name. 

Generation X.


	13. Secret plan

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

disclaimer: The X-men are owned by Marvel comics. The plot is mine and the character of Craft and Hipnotia (I m not talking about the Hipnotia from the Iron man) are mine.

A/N: b.wabbit started to be my beta-reader. 

Lucky her.

Never felt so low

Chapter thirteen-Secret plan

By The Opal Jade aka Slaya

It was night. It was a night that you could spend under the stars all night long. Now it was a month past those terrible events. We still stayed in NY. 

And we discovered the laboratory in wich our captured friends were kept. It was our first real Generation X mision. 

And it was horrid. They were all mutilated or killed or torchered. They were testing stuff on them. They could not move, they could breathe only if hooked on maschines. When they saw us…they were not happy because we came. They were happy because they now knew that they are gonna be saved. In some other idea than we had. 

We were begged by our friends to kill them. And we did it. They were in pain. And there was no other way. On our way back Chamber blew up a tree. 

Pieces of it hit me. Memories got caught up on me so that I think that I would not notice a truck going in my direction. 

What can I say? I got a pretty big bump on the head. 

I woke up while he was carrying me. I felt so safe and so sad. I wanted to kiss him in that moment. So I did. Our first kiss. I do not know what came over me.

Unfortunatly there were no more. He freaked. So he put me down to walk on my own. He still believes that he is not human enough to love or be loved. 

But enough with the bad memories. 

It is night. It is a night full of stars. A magical night that makes us forget all the bad things in our life. The wide sky reminds us on how small we really are.

So here we are. Domino, Rahne, Hipnotia, Kitty, Psylock and me. 

Yes, she came here to us. and she is not blind anymore. She has eyes now. They are not violet anymore but blue. She came to help us.

I huged her. My teacher, mentor, my first real friend. The woman that made my life, the woman that made the X on my shoulder. 

It was a girls night out. After a while Domino went on her own. Ignored the advices about always staying in a group. Kitty looked at me soulfully but what in the ninght gate of hell could I do? 

Domino is a big girl. 

Kitty went to a disco club with Hipnotia and Rahne. I was on my way with Psylock. 

After such a long time.

She looked at my new scars on my hands and my new clothes that became more darker than ever. 

-Well well….

I believe that my little girl finnaly decided to grow up. 

I smile.

-It forced me to grow up. 

-What did?

-I am not completley sure.

-You never were. 

What about that mission? Your first?

Fine. You don t have to talk about it. You know that I won t blame you. 

-It is not that, but….

-Yeah I know. Hush now. 

But you re getting along now. You re mending the wounds. Maybe more than it should be normal. What about that Jonathan guy?

-You mean Chamber?

-Don t tell me that there is nogthing there. What about the kiss? Don t think that you re not shining trough your skin about it. But on purpose. You hope that he ll get a glimpse of that.

I know you Craft. You like him. And you won t stop till he s yours. 

Not a bad way of taking things on. 

But just don t get burned. Okay?

-Okay. What about you?

Any guys in your life?

-No. I don t have anybody. I don t want anybody here. Just have to be alone for awhile. 

-Just face it. You re too strong for any  guy to take on.

-Angel took me on pretty good for that matter.

-What are you talking about? You were not with…..

Her smile stoped me. 

-…O god you are! And behind my back. You can officialy be proud of yourself. 

-Thank you very much. 

Hours pased. And we were still talking. 

-I just do not want to fight all of my life. I just want to make peace with it all. And….just be happy or something corny like that. 

I mean…I am strong and I know that. But all I want is for atleast once to see or meet someone who is stronger than me in every way possible. So that I would not be the only one who protects everything and everybody. I want for someone else to be here.. ...

-But you still can t give up the fight. 

-And I can not give the fight up. 

Silence. 

Maybe there is something out there. Out in the mist.

There is. 

Gambit and Rahne. Under the moonlight in the park. Sharing tender moments. 

I did not know about this. They hide it. Gambit acts like always, just darkened. His arm healed nicely. And Rahne was always mysterious. Like me. Before I spilled my guts to Rogue, Kitty, Gambit, Domino and Chamber. Evan, Hipnotia and Rahne were still the part of the X-men that I did not knew a lot about. I did not know a lot about the rest of them by any given chance. 

But what I already knew was enough. I knew that they were brave. And I knew that they were more than willing to risk their lives for a nuder one. 

It pains me to see Rahne in a place that by my opinion should belong and does belong to Rogue even if she ran from it as satan from a cross. 

The place was already hers. To keep.

Rahne. 

She was cheyene. A native american. Her skin chocolate brown, hair and eyes black. She was beautiful in every possible way, a beauty that can not be described so easly. 

If Rogue would find herself beside her she would see how her red hair with white stripes looked like a bad die and her skin so unnatural, small compared to Rahnes. 

That was bothering me with her. She seemed so perfect.

She can metamorph into a wolf. After a while her powers evolved so she metamorphed into an owl. Wow, what a big «progress». The last that I heard of Rogue was that she felt a human touch on her face because she managed to supress her power for just a second. What I would not give to be there. 

My comunicator started making strange noises. It always did that before I got a transmition. It was the profesor. Calling us back to the Black cave. Our new place. 

After one hour we were introduced to our mission. We had to infiltrate the FOH s seemed headquarters in NY to find out everything we possibly can. 

Wolwerine, Emma, Hipnotia are gonna work with me as memebers. We  offcourse had a disquise. 

Gambit and Rahne will do rounds around the place to see what is going on during the day while Chamber and Domino are gonna take on the job at night. Evan is going to observe the building and the secret activities while Kitty will use all of the information that we get to hack into the main-frame computer. 

A good plan, do not you think? 

«Profile page  number 1.

Subject name: Craft

Real name: Unknown

Origin from: England

Group affiliation: «Generation X»

Mutant powers: Telepathy, enhanced sences a sword that she can create with the power of her mind.

Danger factor: Suviere 

Training: A mutant named Psylock trained her in ninja combat, X-men trained her in controling her powers»

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

«Profile page number 2.

Subject name: Chamber

Real name: Jonathan Unknown

Origin from: England

Group affiliation: Generation X, in England: U. F. F. O. T. (Unit For Freedom Of Thought, a non mutant organisation) 

Mutant powers: Jonathans body serves as a shell for unlimited quantities of pure energy that he commands. He has no lungs, heart or stomach. But he can die never the less. 

Danger factor: Extra suviere.

Training: X-men»

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

«Profile page number: 3

Subject name: Wolfsbane

Real name: Rahne Unknown

Origin from: The valley of death

Group affiliation: Generation X, former Tribe of the White Wolf.

Mutant powers: Unknown

Danger factor: Unknown

Training: X-men, former Tribe of the White Wolf.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

«Profile page number: 4

Subject name: Gambit

Real name: Remy LeBeau

Origin from: New Orleans

Group affiliation: Generation X, former the thievs guild of New Orleans

Mutant powers: Charges various object with explosive power.

Danger factor: Medium

Training: X-men, the guild

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

«Profile page number: 5 

Our data on the subject called «Hipnotia» is uncomplete. Further investgations are needed.

The only thing that we know about her is that her power acordingly to her name is probably the power of hipnotism.»

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

«All other data on the new Generation X varies from time to time. They are still unknown. 

We only have the names of the others: Evan, Kitty Pride and Domino.

The members that we already know off are: profesor Xavier, Jean Grey, Emma Frost and Weapon X. 

The action shall be ready soon. 

Soon.»


	14. Sences

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

discl: Marvel owns the X-men.

Never felt so low

Chapter fourteen- Sences

By The Opal Jade aka Slaya

-Hey! Don t even think about it….

Mistique said while transforming into Wolwerine. 

-…rookie. 

-Too late. 

I used my new power that I just recently discovered. A super sonic kick. I can let energy off when I hit something. Or in this case someone. 

I am a pure distraction. While Hipnotia and Domino get the computer program. Mystique works for the FOH. How patetic. For her and for them. 

And for me. Because she just kicked my ass, warned everybody about the girls trying to steal the program and….game over. 

We did awful. I failed. If I could just  hold my grounds the way I should then Domino and Hipnotia would not have been dead. 

I walk up to the computer. 

REPEAT SIMULATION?

YES        NO

YES

-We hav to do it a nuder time. 

-No. Not you. You two did fine. I am the one to blame here. Again. 

-Poison, baby…you re too hard on yourself. Give it a rest. 

-We all have to improve ourself. 

-Especially me. If I do not succed it is end game for the two of you. And not end simulation game but end life. It is death for you if I do not succed. 

-Just give it a rest there. 

And here we are. A nuder mind crushing day of sim, train, sim, train. I wish that we are back at the school before the FOH atacked. I wish that we saw it coming. I wish that we won the battle. 

We are creating a new school. A secret one this time. That no one will know about except for us mutants. And this time it would be safe…..

Kitty soon joins me. She really grew up since the days of the school. And that was a little more than a month ago. And it seems like a milenia. 

I wanted to be alone. So I talked to her a bit, then I left. 

She learned how to fight real good. With the blades that were atached to her gloves. Covered with adamantium. I think that that is the Wolwerine factor in her. She looks up to him.

And there are more interesting things that happened. 

Psylock is here stronger than ever. We all gained new powers or atleast evolved the ones that we already had. The profesor explained it as a consequence of the atack and our first mission. We desire greater power so that we can fight better and avenge our friends. It is a psycological issue. 

Kitty is in more control of her power, she started to use her intangibility to float in air and to move faster using the wind that is blowing in the dirrection that she is going. 

Domino now can do things like caus some maschine to malfunction. But her luck is runing out. And she is aware. It does not touch her. 

I wonder how will she live without her power. 

It is a logical conclusion. 

No living being can not have so much of good luck on its back.

Evan. I got to know him a little. He is a good guy. His mutant power is a replicating exosceleton. That means that he can make a protective coathing of spikes surounding his body. That is why we call him Spyke. He can blast them off too. I would not want to be in the skin of the guy who gets hit. 

Psylock comes in and interupts me from my deep meditation state. 

I find it helping and relaxing. There is nogthing in the space but me and myself. Then I can take a closer look, then I can see things that normaly I can not. 

-Get ready.

-For a sweap?

-No. For the mission.

-Thee mission?

-Yes. 

I jumped straight of the floor. This was our big chance. My big chance. 

To get FOH files and to discover what they have in mind. 

Our roles changed from the original plan that we had. But I knew it by heart. Wolwerine already joined the FOH. Emma and I are gonna join it today while  Hipnotia is gonna do it tomorow. Domino will hide her spot with make-up while pretending to be a fast-food deliver person in a diner from where the FOH orders the most of their food. Spyke will observe the ins and outs of the vehicles and the people. He will also be a back up. Our daily sweeps will be handed over to Psylock, Jean and Gambit. So that there will not be anything extra ordinary. We do not want the FOH to see us coming from a mile away. Rahne and Chamber will patrol around the premises while Kitty and the profesor will stay at headquarters with the computers (Kitty) and cerebro (the profesor). 

There was a problem. We all had our unique stiles. And now we had to dress like normal people. I opened the closet, looked at Emma who just shrouged her shoulders down. 

I had to hide the tatoo. Emma was not too glad about the covering extent of the clothes too. 

We are going to join in two hours under the aliases of Bianca Lening (for me) and Emilia Smith (for Emma). Wolwerine is being known as Logan Martincox, Hipnotia will be known as Lily Sinclair. 

Chamber was worried. He did not want to say a thing but he was worried mad. He hated the fact that he could not come with us. it  it was because of his appearance. And he blamed himself. 

It was his parents fault. They rased him as a «macho» man who always protects «his» women. 

And that is why I came to his room to have a little talk.

The doors were slightly open.

He was expecting me. 

I enter.

This is the first time that I am in his room. The color of brown in it can not be avoided. Maybe it is his favorite color. The color of dirt, color of the coldest ground. 

He was sitting on his bed barefoot and without a shirt. He did not put anything on himself to try and hide the hole in his chest as he usually did.  

And he knew I was coming.

It was strange. Like I watched a dead body and not a living human being. 

It smelled like that too. It was not a smell of rotting away or decaying, just….the smell of flesh that does not grow but stands still. 

I sat besides him. 

Then slowly layed myself down on a big soft brown pillow.  He raised his eyebrow when he got a good look at me, when he saw the white sneakers and T-shirt. Ordinary everyday jeans. Hair tied down instead of being let loose.

I did not like myself like this. He just did something that would look like a smile if his face were intact. I would bet that he had a beautiful face.

I started the conversation.

-I know that you are worried. 

-So? Is that gonna stop you?

-No. I have my assignement. 

-It s too dangerous.

-And you know very well that I am dangerous enough to handle it. 

-But you re just a little girl, a kid. 

-I have not been that for a long time now.

-No. You ve been just that for the whole time. 

Why don t you change places with Rahne?

The thought on Rahne taking my place made me wanna scream. Just like she took over Rogue s place.

-That is not an option.

-Yeah. I can sence that.

I take his hand. And look at him from behind.  From this angle he looks…normal. Living, breathing. Like he is gonna turn around without pain in his eyes, without the weight of his appearance and just be a person. 

Shit! 

The thought of that has been too strong. And he senced it. Knew about every word. 

He could not cry. It is not physicly possible for him. I wonder….if he could…would he?

He trembled a bit. Softly aand gently. 

-I am sorry. I did not mean anything….-he stayed silent.

So I got up and huged him from behind. 

He pushes me away. I try again, this time I look at his face and kiss him. 

-Don t.

-Why?

-This could never be.

-How do you know?

-I m a telepath for fucking Christs sake Craft!

-So am I. And I do not see anything wrong. 

It pained me. To have him so quiet, to be able to hear him only in my head, like a secret hidden treasure. And to see and hear him trough the little trembles and movements that he did. 

It was not bad. Quite the opposite. It was good. 

I pull him to lay on top of me. He did not resist this time. He let the devil loose. And finnaly he did not runaway. He did not put his hand on me only to push me somwhere far away. 

I kinda got the feeling of what it is like to be Gambit. 

I closed my eyes while I felt his hands on my back pulling me closer to him. I melted down into the brown pillow, I sank underneath his weight. 

I am thinking that there is no way in hell to be closer than we already are. 

His chest closed around me like two walls, his cold nose on my neck. I kiss him. Once, twice…

The room was cold as a crypt or something like that. He pulled my shirt off and let it slip down to the floor. And he started exploring me with his hands, he did not have lips to do that. 

Then suddenly…he stops and moves slowly away from me like a scared kitten, like he did something terribly wrong. 

-We can t do this.

-Yes we can.

I could not bare the thought of parting with him right now, when there were still so many issues to go trough, to solve and finnaly to live them trough. I wanted to dissapear in him just like I almost did on the pillow. 

The breath that I let off from me was heavy and damp. 

-No we can t. I know it for a fact. If we do I ll send energy wawes into your body. But you won t be able to handle them. 

-I can raise a shield around myself. 

-No, it s a too big chance to take. 

I care for you, enough not to let it happen to you.

He got up, got dressed and left. 

I was left alone in his room. 

Got my shirt on. It was left on the floor. The surface of it was rough, not soft enough. 

I remember when I used to do that a lot. To pick up my clothes that were not layed down gently on the floor, but ripped violently off. 

I hear ringing in my ears. Loud. Disturbing. 

It makes no peace with me. Trying to forget. It is always bothering me without a stop to it. 

Extra smooth. With a cherry on top. 

Always in elegant gloves. It does not seem fit for a girl like me, for a girl that I am today to live trough it in any other given way. 

The burden is on. 

Everything is loaded. 

And the pain begins just as it starts. Painful. What other way?

For me it does, no other way. Memories and the past that can not be avoided. 

It is not about my power or my survival. It is not about me. 

In whatever way they have used me they never got the real me. They just got the shell of my body, they got my sences and my eyes staring into the distance trying to block from their mind the horrid things going on to the body….

They got a robot who sometimes screamed and sometimes did not. 

One day it just looked up and it was already gone. 


	15. Who da hell do YOU think you are?

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

A/N: «Do not be unhappy because no one in this world knows of you. 

Why do you believe that you are so important that we should know about you?

And when you will be that important, without even giving it a thought….they will know about it.»

Confucie

Never felt so low (taking a closer look on Domino this time)

Chapter fifteen-Who do you think you are?

By The Opal Jade aka Slaya

People now look at me like I m normal, lika i m not a mutant. 

But they are mistaken. It s the poison of their filthy mind that can t rest from picking on those like me. The awful stupid make up is covering my black beauty. Just because of the mission, because of the FOH.

Some guy tries to hit on me. Not a bad looker. Not a bad looker at all. But he s so poisonly stupid. So I decided to stop the fucking sharade.

-So….tough guy….what s your poison?

-My what?!

End game. No way. If someone can t answer that. No. Just simply no. 

If he can t answer that that means that he s empty as a hell hole. God….I am sooo starting to sound like Craft. Maybe if we stop hanging around as much….

Anyway..the guy is empty and scared from the possobility of thinking straight. 

No matter. 

He doesn t know his own poison. What kind of a persondoesn t know that? 

I m really tempted to try out my new power of braking stuff (under the condition that it envolves my good luck). But….hold it Dom, hold it. 

It s not something that you would exactly want to waste around for nogthing. 

Craft, Hipnotia, Emma and wolwerine are now full flegded members of the FOH. Lucky them. If only those asses knew who was among them. I can t get it how, just how does Craft handle it all. It s above my league. 

Phone call. A nuder one. Will they ever stop? This is officialy the most boring job in the world. 

The FOH. A nuder big order. 

What s my poison?

Right now. I d have to go with a warm but stiff bed, a hot man laying in it and a summer brezze without any cigarete smoke. These people here act as if they live of it. 

Well I don t. So I pull the cig out of the mans hand. The one blowing the smoke straight to my face the whole time, he thinks that it s hot or sometin. 

Well it ain t. 

-Who da hell do you little punk think you are?!?

He almost screams. I don t know. It kinda seems like a little babys cry when it loses it s pacifier. 

-I m Domino. I think that the question should go back straight to you. Who the fuck are you?

My boss aproaches, gives me his wise-ass tounge whoppin. Like it means something to me. 

He demanded me to apologise. I had to keep the job. The mission. And I had to act like a normal girl. 

It was hard on me. To apologise just because I didn hav any other way to go bout it. To bow my head down in front and underneath of a drunken sexist ass. 

I get the food. It s a short walk from here to there. To the FOH secret headquarters. The headquarters that no one should know about. We know. Who are we?

We are the X generation of the legends called as The X-men. 

We are something. We are somebody. Truth, I admit it that our last mission was….I don wanna think about it. I was the one who put copycat down. The sweet girl. 

The sweet dead girl. 

But it was best to just do it. And not coward about it like Hipnotia and Rahne. 

Hipnotia is too much of a chicken. She shoukldn t be in there. Kitty should. She s more capable. More reliable. And she is a person that I would trust enough not to think that she ll kill us all. 

A black haired guy picks up the food, pays me and flirts like a big whossy. What s with them?! They hit on me all the time. 

I am more than a cheap whore. I m not gonna be treated that way. 

Caus I m Domino. And no one does things like that to me and gets away with it. 

Except for now. 

Because of the mission. It s no bad. I would sacrifice even more to get back on those sons of bitches. I can handle it. I m a big girl.

And the time will come when I m gonna join that big floosy blond and black haired girlie called Hipnotia to hack the mainframe sec sys. And to get whatever they are keeping in there. 

After that….some major damage. To them. 

Who am I they will ask. 

They would wanna know, I suppose. 

But I won t tell. 

What s my poison?

Right now…I ll go for gummy bears, big guns and dead FOH bodies laying around like nogthing. Or hanged on a flagpole with a sighn that i would write. 

And I would write sometin like: «Is this your FOH ass?»

Total revenge. 

Who am I?

Who do I think I am?

I m Domino babe. Close friends call me Dom but that just means that I m just Domino to you. 

Your little wonderland does not egsist, it  never did. 


	16. Brink of disgust

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

disclam: Marvel owns the X-men, I own the plot and the characters of Craft and Hipnotia (my creations). 

Never felt so low (a closer look on Chamber)

Chapter sixteen-Brink of disgust

By The Opal Jade

Yeah…she went there. The stupid little girl. And I m stuck here outside with Rahne, just patroling and being here just in the case that they need the backup. Stupid. 

As if we could come to them in time not to find them dead.

I think that Craft should pack up and go. Not to take anything here personaly. Just go. Not to take the dangers. There are people, mutants to do that. 

Mutants like me who are too mutilated by their freakish appearance that it doesn t bother them to lose their lives. 

There are people like me who should die and stop standing around and searching for equal rights or I don t know what.

And there are people like the profesor, Jean, Emma, Psylock and Craft. They are here to make a revolution. The rest of us….we re here just to do the dirty work. It s not the other way around. But I think that she s starting to believe so. 

I have to stop it. She might lose her life if I don t.

I would be a liar if I wouldn t say, admit it to myself that I loved her more than myself from the moment I laid eyes on her, from the very moment that she kicked Bobby s cocky ass and almost cut Remy s head off. 

She wasn t taking bull. From no one. 

I would lie if I wouldn t admit that I wanted her to be with me and stay forever somwhere far, far away. 

But that could never be. 

Even the bare thought of it…..it takes me to the brink of disgust. 

Me…looking the way that I look with her. That marvelous raven-haired beauty. With the X on her shoulder. She choose to put the sighn on before the society does. 

Doesn t that say something about her?

And I would die if I could have normal lips. Just for that, I would give my life. So that I could kiss that tender flesh on her.

But no….!

It could never be. 

The thought of it just makes me sick, more sicker than this. 

The thought of me touching her, like when she came into my room and practicly offered herself on a silver plate for me to have. 

No. 

I can t have that. 

She deserves someone better, stronger. Not me. That is not me. 

And the thought of the fact that she is so blinded by something right now just makes me wanna die.

The thought of that time before she went away to the FOH, the thought that she almost screamed from the touch of my hands and from the sensation of my face on her beautiful long neck…….

I have the bite marks to prove it. I hope they never heal. That way I ll have something hers, something real. 

                                                              &

But in the end it will make me go crazy and lead me away onto the brink of disgust.

As always…..it does.


	17. They hate me

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

Never felt so low (a closer look on Rahne)

Chapter seventeen-They hate me

By The Opal Jade

The night is as always cold. It makes me remember the cold winters up on mountain tops. Those mountains were not my native land. But maybe they were. I don t know. 

I just suspect that I was born cheyene. 

Long story.

But The White Wolf tribe raised me. They were not cheyene. I was. Maybe.

I remember the coguars and the bears. I wish that I could transform into one. A coguar. 

It would give me more power, more power than I have now as a wolf or an owl. 

Remy s out on patrol in the other part of town. Along with Jean and Psylock. 

I m jelaous. Can t help that. 

I keep hearing about this Rogue character. She used to be here and she survived the atack just like the rest of us. I m being told over and over again how Remy loved her and how she is cooming to master her fantastic power. Now she can feel human touch on herself.

And I can t help it but dread when will the day come that she comes back here or Remy goes way overthere. It s something that should just be. And I am the one who s stealing the time. 

The stars tell a special story. They tell a story how we all are the same in the eyes of the watcher. The watcher is the being that is always here, always watching and always taking a care about the rest of us.

I love it when I am alone with him, when we don t have to hide. Then I can have him without any introusion. Without Spyke trying to be my friend or Kitty just fooling around, without Hipnotia telling me how he was into that Rogue, I think I ve seen her once even. She was a beauty. But I am more beautiful than her. 

Remy told me himself. 

I love it when we are alone. When there is no Psylock to look at me like I don t belong here with my indian ways and without that student of hers, Craft who saved Kitty and Rogue, she loves them and I can feel how she can t stand me.

The same goes for that friend of hers, Domino. 

Only Jonathan is talking to me like with a normal being. But Craft has her eye set on him. 

The white wolf sets no measure for the prey that he must catch and kill. It is up to him to save his life, up to him not to starve to death. 

Like Hipnotia once told me:

«Don t expect help from me. You got your ass into this shit.»

It was when I got into a fight with a few members of the FOH a while ago. I admit how I was asking for it.  But that doesn t justify the rebelious, unkind act that Hipnotia made. 

So I m just patroling here, around. I m gonna meet Chamber in an hour. 

Then we will patrol together. 

Instead of this I could really, really be better off if I would only be back on the mountain. Where the snow and cold of the winter is the only ruler of the place.


	18. Just wish that she could be here

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

Never felt so low (Remy s POV)

Chapter eighteen-Just wish she could be here

By The Opal Jade

Who da hell am I kiddin? 

Rahne can look me like Remy s see-trough. De sweet petit. 

And she knows dat I still want Rogue. How could I ever forget her?

Dat southern beauty. Rahne an me….we re gettin along mais……it s no Gambit an Rogue.

Craft and Kitty ar right. I could never feel de way I feel for Rogue for any other woman. 

I could no forget. Would you ever? Oui? I don tink so.

Wat is dis doing to her, to Rahne? She s just de replacement in my eternal hope dat my queen will be back any day now. 

I m evil to do dis to her. 

I know. Remy a bad, bad man. 

I m missing the way she called me. «Sugah.»

Her voice like a bell. 

Her beauty rough, just like de unshaped diamond. But a diamnod still shine, no?

And now sometimes she can feel de touch. I could touch her and I would not get hurt. Always knew she ll be do dat sometime soon. 

I tink it s got somtin to do with Bobby s death just a day later den she drained him. 

My red head queen. My beauty. But…wat to do wit Rahne?

She s a person an she got dose feelings too. Is Remy here to blame?

Just for wishing upon a Rogue for a real Rogue to come. Rogue. I ve named de star in de sky after her.  I just wish dat she come. 

Am I bad? 

What bout Rahne?

It s me to blame. My weakness. Since Rogue went away. She left me alone an empty. What should have I do? Stay alone in de dark? Watching de tings dat go bump in  de night.

I couldn t. Let de heavens help me, but it s sooo good when you feel de hot breath of a woman on yourself an de fire dat it sparks. When she touches me and puts her beautiful self in my arms. 

Rogue could do the very same ting to me. Just much, much stronger.

And all she had to do is just take a good look at me. No touching. Just a look dat was saying «Stay da hell away you damn filthy cajun».

I hope dat she didn t tink exactly dat. But……sometin like it.


	19. A new day

e-mail: Slaya@rock.com

Never felt so low

Chapter nineteen-A new day

By The Opal Jade

I touch my smooth hair. Smooth as puffy ice-scream on ice. It is not black anymore. I was worried that the FOH could recognise me after I saw a couple of them in the hall. The ones that were in the mansion that night.

I wonder what would they do to me?

Put me in a lab?

My hair is red now. Orange in the light, but dark deep red in the night. 

Red. It is a color that shows agresion and animal instincts. It is the color of blood that I have felt so many times going down my skin, fast or slow. What does it matter anyway?

I am nogthing for the plan of it all, the force that toys with our lives, makes some of us live on dandy little candy while the others eat shit. Just to see who will make it and who will not.

I feel ashamed. The contact is cut with the rest of the X except for Hipnotia, Emma, Wolwerine and telepatichly with the profesor, Jean, Psylock and Chamber. 

But lately he does not want to speak to me. He is patroling with Rahne. What good luck. Yey me.

We now know where the main computer is. Me and Wolwie are planing a distraction on two separate ends. Emma will be having lunch with one of the head of security guys. That way she will be able to turn off the intercom systtem in his room. And when he notices that there is something strange going on, she will put him down. Just temporary.

Domino and Hipnotia are going to get everything that they can from the computer. Everything about the mutant files that the FOH has, their plan. Everything. 

And then they will destroy it all. Yey us. 

Outside, before we strike, Chamber, Rahne and Spyke will provide a distraction in the form of an atack. 

When those FOH asses come out with their robots backup will come.

Jean, Psylock and Gambit. 

Kitty will be somwhere near just in case.  

Everyone has a role. We all have to play up. That means that I can not stay in my room in the headquarters of the FOH that has been my home for the past four weeks. I must get out and talk to them or to hit on them or….something like that. 

If a girl does not act in that whorish way they automaticly presume that there is something wrong with her. 

Yey me. 

I go to the bar. Get something hard to get drunk on. For eight in the morning….it is a little much, I admit. But sorry, no. I have to keep my cool. Get numb just for a while. 

Josh is cooming my way. This is surely not one of my more lucky days. Josh is a monster. I watched him slicing the neck of a young mutant with my own eyes. He felt nogthing because that girl for him was nogthing. 

I hated him more than ever from that day. 

He saw the look on my face. Yelled at me. Why am I sorry for that filthy mutant. 

In my defence I placed the fact that he was getting off on it. I said how it bothers me. 

It looked like I had a thing for him. And from that damn hell day on….I had to play along.

Dinners, dates, kisses that I hate. And things after wich I go to my room and throw up. 

I had to hide my X with make-up. What would he say if he saw it?

I have to cover it up all the time and worry about someone seeing it.

 A member of the FOH having an X on her shoulder.

My feather is lost, gone. I did not want to keep it when I am like this. A shell of something. Good thing that the shell soon comes off.

Maybe that is why Chamber will not talk to me. Maybe he is hurt. He sences how I am hiding something from him. 

But he must stop with the act. He is not a daisy flower, he is a strong mutant. There are not a lot of things that can get to him. He can not let that happen. What right does he even have over me?

He trew me away from himself like I was his slave that he can use to get his yats out and then send away when he suddenly feels guilt. Damn mother fucker.

O I am so **not** blocking away this little dialogue from him. Let him have it.

-Hey sweetie.

The bastard kisses my cheek and touches my hair. Does he realise that he is touching, kissing and fucking a mutant? I will keep him around untill everything starts. He is the first one that I will use my sonic kick on. Can not wait to see the look on his face.

-Hey.

-What happend to your hair? Christ! You re a hot fox now, aren t you? 

And making sweet love to you….well that just gets me up.

How corny. God! And I have to keep up with him. Sorry but after today….free like a bird.

-Yeah, honey, yeah. I know that.

-I m having time off right now so if you re not buisy or anything….

-Can t. The icky red stuff desided to visit this week. 

I was lieing. I never had a period after that last abortion. Lucky for me….how should he know that?

-Well then maybe we can just play games.

-I don t feel like playing games with the icky red stuff.

-How bout me?

-You I can handle.

-You haven t seen nogthing yet baby.

-Well whatever it is that I ll have to see….it s gonna have to wait for couple days or so.

-Too bad. 

He kisses me again. Fucking pervert. 

Emma knows how I hate this so she comes along with the security guy Mark. He and Josh start discusing one of the newest missions. The Delta fly. I am not sure what are they gonna do, they do not know themselfes. But I do know how they are planing to atack a school in Florida. A mutant school. 

That is their tactics. To kill little children so that they do not grow up into strong mutants. I am afraid that the FOH is diging themselfes a grave with that tactics. They are not destroying possibly dangerous mutants. They are making ones that will kill them all. Like us. like me, kitty and Chamber. Like Gambit, Hipnotia and Rahne. Like Domino and Spyke. 

A game to deadly for the weak FOH. They will get burned. 

Emma smiles. 

She knew what I was thinking. 

All the way along it was a strange and boring day. 

I contacted Psylock just to hear a few words from her. But she gave me just one.

-Focus

Josh shooke my hand a bit.

-You drifted away, you sleepy or something?

-No. Just hungry. Could you order some take out. 

-Sure. Who else wants chinese?

Voices from all over the room said «I do». This is the begining. Stage one. Now Domino will come. Emma and Mark went back to his room to have lunch alone. 

My adrenaline started to pump and I have not even moved. I want to run, I want to jump, I want to scream. Can not stand the sitting down thing with that ass kissing me and hugging me. 

All I can do is wait. For the signal. And the signal is……..a big vlast. Curtosy of Chamber. 

But not yet. 

I hold my own hand while closing my eyes. It is gonna be here. Any minute now. As soon as Domino comes to the back door to deliver the food. As soon as she gives the signal. As soon as she kicks the brains out of those guys and gets in. Then Chamber does his thing with the others, distracting the robots. Wolwerine is going to make his little party near the control room where Victor Creed is. 

I am gonna do mine right here. There are a lot of people here. About a hundred. I can take that on. No problem. 

Suddenly an earthquake shakes the whole building. I see Hipnotia standing up and runing off to meet with Domino. I have to keep anybody from following her. If I do not….they will not be able to get out of here alive. 

Josh makes a move to go outside. I hold him by his hand.

-No. Do not go. 

-Sorry baby…

He tries to look heroic while he takes his gun.

-….but I have to.

-NO!

I pull him down so hard that he hits his head on the table. I use my power to close every exit out of this room. Now nobody goes in or out unless I have a say on that.

Everybody glare at me, the idiots do not still completley understand. Their atenchion is more occupated by the sounds cooming from upstairs. Wolwerine. 

He always knew how to throw a party. 

I stand above Josh. I am so gonna enjoy this. I am gonna do to him what he did to all the mutants that he killed.  Worse. 

I take a kick at him. Not just any, I use the sonic kick. He flies across the room all the way to the far wall. His scull cracks open. I wanted it to take more than that but….what can I say.

Now everybody finnaly noticed me. Instead of facing me they just stood scared and let a Slayer 2000 on me. 

I am more powerful now than I ever was, more powerful than when i first met with this creature. I sliced him with the sword in a matter of seconds. 

Now there were guns. I used my shield against that. I could see every single one coming from a mile away. 

After I killed most of them, yes killed. Killed for the benefit of all. I was not supposed to do that but I had to. For my own protection and for the mutants on this planet. 

Mistique came. I knew her. 

We did not have to say a word. She morphed into her idiot disquises and I atacked her. 

Then she morphed into me, she must have thought that it was bothering me. But quite the contrary……it was just giving me the new edge that I had to have. 

I could have killed her but…..I could not. 

Domino ran trough the room carying the computer files and Hipnotia s body chased by three Slayer 3000 robots. 

That was just an excuse. I could have killed her in less than a second. I just felt sorry for her. It was my own weakness that gave in. 

So I sliced these robots too. I could not be more amazed to the extent of my power. I went runing out to help everybody with the rest of the FOH. 

There was a lot of fire, a lot of smoke. I coughed. Could not smell anything but the smoke. 

Tears started runing from my eyes but I never the less kept on going. 

I feel something hitting me. From behind. A laser gun in the hands of Mistique. It did nogthing to me because of the healing factor. 

I turn around to finish this between me and her. To get her back for Dawn. I wanted to spear her but she choose not to be left alive. Not my deal. 

I had a feeeling of danger, of something that is going to happen. But for the first time in my life I choose not to react to my sences who saved my life on numerous ocasions. 

How could I not trust them enough. 

In situations like this I usually toke my feather just in case. If there would be any trouble, the feather would take care of it. 

But not now. 

Now revenge and anger blinded me. What is your poison?

Fight, revenge and fight, then fight some more. 

Nice poison. 

A robot came to me from behind, it was too late for me to spot it in time. It put his sharp rotating blade deep into my back. I fell down and listened to Mistique s laughter while the robot blown its laser at me. Then it has all came to be dark.

I can honestly say how I never ever felt so low. 

Darkness. 

I feel like letting go. 

Epilogue

«Unfortunatley the mutants whose genes we wanted to extract died. We can no longer get hold of them.

We have to find new subjects.»

What happened? 

Do you really wanna know?

Profesor Xavier went mad. He could not handle what his students had to do to get the computer files that were fake. 

 He blamed himself for the atact on the mansion. He blamed himself for everything. Now he went to Indonesia and stayed there. Some believe that he got killed, some believe that he has started a new school there. But no one really knows. 

Jean Grey withdrew from the life of a X-men to live with her family. She can t get over Scott s death, she will never be able to do that. 

Emma Frost kept pushing the envelope for the issue of mutant rights. She s the mayor of NY now. But….the way she got to that position…..let s just say that it wasn t very honest. 

The good thing is that she s doing a world of good. 

Wolwerine realised how everybody went to the devil himself so that there is no reason that he doesn t follow them there. Jean will never love him, he knows that for a fact now. 

He just went back to his old way of life. 

Traveling, fucking and fighting. 

But then he suddenly disapeared. There are indications that he was took to a secret lab up in south Canada.  Emma is trying to find out where.

Rahne died. On Gambit s hands. She gave him her power of morphing in a way not yet explained. Now Gambit came back to his guild, Married Belladonna, the leader of the assasins guild. He is unhappy and just can t wait to get a chance to escape. 

His desire is to see Rogue again. 

Rogue is in England. She is still learning how to control her powers. 

Domino survived as usual. Now she is in the WINGS. The wings are a highly trained group of mutant agents. She is there along with Psylock and Angel. 

She still stayed in contact with Craft. Craft could not join her. Because Craft is in a wheelchair, unable to fight. The only thing from her fantastic powers that she can use is telepathy. She s trying to learn how to control the sword she can create without holding it. 

She is keeping everything to herself and not yet even spoke to Rogue who lives in the home of Moira McTagert along with her. 

Chamber died. When he saw the robot slicing Craft and burning her with its laser…..he ran to atack it. He managed to destroy it but it also destroyed him. He was controling far too much energy at the same time. So it «ate» his whole body. 

Only his body is gone. Not the energy that was in it. 

Hipnotia and Kitty went somwhere far away. No one knows where they are. 

Evan nearly died. But thanks to Domino he stayed alive to die on the street atacked by a sentinel. 

The Generation X is gone to rise no more. the X-men are a part of history. 

Everything is gone and everything is ruined. There is noghting but shelles and pain left. Stupid mistakes led to stupid deaths. 

-It was not their faults. They were so young, unexperienced. I should have never let them be Generation X. I should have sent them away and fight the FOH alne with Jean, Emma and Wolwerine. This can t be. 

The sunrise is over and the night is here. And it s covered with stars. That fly to us and take us up higher.

They are all watching them. 

Domino is on a mission. She is waiting to jump out of the bushes and to kick some ass. 

Kitty is somwhere lost to the rest of the world. She is scared. She wants to go home but can t. 

Gambit is watching the sky and looking for little Rogue up there.

Craft doesn t want to even throw a glare to them up so high. 

Jean cries.

Emma barely can hold the sorow in herself. 

Logan can t see the stars. He doesn t even know where he is. 

The profesor is thinking about life and death. There will be something. Something big. 

Rogue watches the sky silently naming one of the stars Remy. 


End file.
